


Haikyuu Spin Off : Love Hate

by aimelet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Oblivious Ushijima Wakatoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 27,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimelet/pseuds/aimelet
Summary: "I will date that Ushiwaka and make Iwa-chan jealous so he will come and get me!"Oikawa Tooru is doing literally everything to have Iwaizumi Hajime's attention but it's not working!Not until she met the ace player of Shiratorizawa, Ushijima Wakatoshi who unexpectedly makes Iwaizumi competitive in all aspects.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 73
Kudos: 269





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here again.   
> This time for this three babies 🙈
> 
> English is not my first language and I'm using my final brain cell.

"Nice kill!" Oikawa shouted from the bleachers after Iwaizumi spikes the ball and won the match.

She's the setter of Seijo's girls volleyball team and today is the first day of Interhigh.

"Oikawa san we have to go" her team mate said to her.

"You can go ahead. I'll stay for a while." She said and took her bag to follow the Seijo's boys team to their locker. She just want to congratulate Iwaizumi Hajime and the others for winning.

But just her luck. When she got there she saw someone guarding the area. This is the boy's locker room so obviously she's not allowed here.

"Sir! I'm from Aoba Josai-"

"Girls locker room is on the other side of the gym." He said.

She awkwardly put her ID back inside her bag.

_The nerve he didn't even let me finish!_

"I know but I'm here to congratulate a friend" she said confidently and smile.

The guard look at her and didn't answer that made her mentally smirk.

Many people find her attractive and she knows how to use her assets.

"No." He said that made her look at him with shock face.

"O..okay" she said and walk away but she's mentally screaming.

_My smile didn't work?_

When she saw a bathroom she went inside to look at the mirror.

She tried to smile and see why it didn't work.

_I'm still pretty. So why?_

She tried to smile again when one of the cubicle doors opened and a tall man with olive green hair went out.

Ushijima Wakatoshi, the Ace player of Shiratorizawa. Bitter sweet rival of Iwaizumi Hajime.

"Did you enter the wrong —"

"Shhh! I don't want to hear anything from you." She said and about to walk out when she remember something so she went back inside.

"Look at me." She said and smile.

". . . ."

She raised both her eyebrows while still smiling.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Normal? I guess?" Ushijima said completely weird out of her.

He's not good with socializing and he feel awkward at the moment.

Who would not? He just saw a girl inside the men's bathroom. And now she's smiling at him and asking him how does she look.

"Wrong answer! When I ask you how do I look you're supposed to say ' _You look beautiful'_ or something like that!"

"Again from the top!" She said and smile.

"So how do I look?"

"....Beautiful?" he said confused

"Okay.."

When She walked out of the bathroom he's still staring at the door. Then he look around to see if there's someone else inside.

"I do not understand.." he said to himself and start washing his hands.

When Oikawa is sitting outside the gym she saw the Aoba Johsai team went out so she approached the group and smile at them.

"Yahoo~ Iwa chan! Congratulations you all did great there." She said

Instead of answering Iwaizumi just nod his head. He don't want to get close to her if possible.

"So what time is your game tomorrow?" She asked trying to start a conversation with the boy.

"10 am" Kindaichi answered her when he noticed that their spiker don't have any intention to answer her.

"Oh okay! Our match is around 8 am I can still watch you tomorrow." She said happily.

"You don't have to watch. Please don't watch" Iwaizumi said to her.

"I want to." She said before she wave her hand.

"See you tomorrow Iwa chan!"

When she walked out of the place she saw the Ushiwaka again but this time he's with the other Shiratorizawa player. She want to ignore them but when Ushijima saw her he silently bow his head a little so she had no choice but to do the same.

She's annoyed, he could've just ignore her now she have to waste her _expensive_ smile.

"I have to go now." She said sweetly and walked away.

"You know Oikawa Tooru of Aoba Johsai?" Tendou ask him.

"Not really I just happen to talk to her awhile ago."

"Ohh.. Wakatoshi kun how is she?"

He's about to answer when he remember what she told him.

" _you're supposed to say 'You look beautiful' or something like that!"_

"...She's beautiful" he said with serious face before he enter the Shiratorizawa bus.

Everyone stopped what they're doing and watch him as he enter the bus.

"He.. he never compliment a girl base on their looks.." Goshiki said completely shocked.

Tendou smiled after a while.

"Wakatoshi kun is starting to bloom" he said.

The next day Oikawa watched Iwaizumi's match again to cheer for Aoba Johsai and of course she waited for them to congratulate but thanks to some fanboys when she got out of the gym they're nowhere to be found.

Semi and Goshiki is waiting for the others when they saw the pretty girl wearing an Aoba Johsai jersey. If they're not mistaken she's the captain of girls team.

"Tendou! That's her right?" Semi asked him and when he saw the girl he got excited for his friend.

"Ahh! Where's Wakatoshi kun?"

Tendou went inside the bus and call him to go out with him.

"Go talk to her!" He said and push him a little.

Ushijima don't understand why he have to talk to her but he did anyways since everyone is encouraging him to.

"You're here again." He said when he got close to her.

"Obviously." Oikawa said and flip her hair.

Ushijima glance at his team mates as if asking what to do next. He don't have any intention to talk to her anyways it's just them who want him to do so.

"Wow. He's awkward" Shirabu said to the team who is with him watching their captain try to flirt.

"Compliment her" Tendou mouthed at him.

Ushijima nod a little and look at Oikawa again.

"You're beautiful-"

"I know okay? Now excuse me I'm looking for someone" she said and look around this is when the whole team of Aoba Johsai boys volleyball club went out.

"There he is." He heard her mumble.

"Iwa chan! Congratulations!" She said happily. She expect him to nod but he didn't he just stared at her and to Ushijima.

"Iwaizumi Hajime." Ushijima acknowledge his presence.

"Ushijima Wakatoshi"

Oikawa look at the two and tried to break their staring contest or something.

"You want some ramen Iwa chan? Let's— hello? Guys I'm here.." she said when they don't even look at her

Ushijima is the first one to look at her and bow as goodbye.

When he went back to his team mates. Iwaizumi looked at her with a frown.

"You know him?"

"Ah yes, But we only talked for a few times.. maybe. Why? You don't like him? Or you don't like me close to him?"

"No, the hell I care?" He said and walk away.

"Don't mind." Kindaichi said to her before he walk away together with the other members of the team.

When they're gone she suddenly jump in so much excitement.

_He talked to me! Just because he saw me with Ushijima!_

He looked at the Shiratorizawa bus and run to it.

"Ushiwakaaa!" She shouted and knock the close door of the bus.

Everyone in the bus looked at Ushijima when they heard the girl slam the door from the outside.

"Wakatoshi kun she's not stopping!" Tendou said as he watched the girl outside.

Everyone was quiet when Ushijima walk to the door.

"What?"

"I have a business proposal-"

"I'm not interested."

Oikawa is about to start being sassy but coach Washijo arrived.

He looked at her from head to toe before entering the bus.

"Let's go." She heard him said firmly before the door closed and the bus started moving.

 _"_ _I will date that Ushiwaka and make Iwa-chan jealous so he will come and get me!"_

👑👑👑


	2. Chapter 2

Oikawa is in her classroom doing some research about Ushijima Wakatoshi. She know he's popular but she didn't expect him to be this popular.

He's part of the under 19 representative of Japan for the Youth World Championship!

She even searched for his social media accounts. He does have one. He's not active she can tell but he has a lot of followers.

She can't find a single picture of him just scenery so she don't understand why he have a lot of followers.

"Captain! You're stalking a guy? And it's Ushijima Wakatoshi of Shiratorizawa?" Sara said when she saw what she's doing.

She's a wing spiker from the girls team.

"No! And can you lower down your voice please. People might hear you." She said

Sara act like she's zipping her mouth before she sit infront of her table.

"So? Are you giving up on Iwaizumi san and you decided to go after Ushijima Wakatoshi instead?"

"No duh! It's just Iwa chan talked to me because he saw me with that Ushiwaka soo.. I'm thinking of being friends with him and see if Iwa chan will act the same."

"Ohh.. Smart move! But risky." She said

She stopped scrolling and look at Sara because of it

"What do you mean Risky? There's nothing risky about it."

"There is! Captain, it's Ushijima Wakatoshi! He's hot."

"Not as hot as Iwa chan." She shrugs.

After lunch Oikawa and her team went to the gym for another match.

"Wakatoshi kun she's good" Tendou whispered to Ushijima while watching Aoba Johsai Girls Volleyball team.

"She knows how to use her spikers." Coach Washijo said while eyeing Oikawa.

 _At least she's more than just pretty face._ He thought.

When he saw her yesterday he didn't expect her to be this good. She's tall yes but he thought that's just for show.

Shirabu and Semi suddenly felt chills and when they saw Ushijima he's still watching Oikawa while smiling. It's scary.

Oikawa caught his attention.

"Wakatoshi kun have his eyes on her." Tendou said to Shirabu and Semi with his squinting his eyes.

After the match Oikawa is walking along the hallway when she saw Ushijima.

"Ushiwaka! About the proposal-"

"You should have come to Shiratorizawa."

"Excuse me?"

"You have the skills. In Shiratorizawa we enhance the skills of each athletes to -"

"Look, I don't regret anything. I'm happy with my team and if I were to choose again I will definitely go to Aoba Johsai so stop." She said but when she saw Iwaizumi walking she pushed Uhijima inside the bathroom near thm.

"He's here Iwa chan is here!" She said.

"Pin me to wall! Now!"

"Why should I do that?" He said completely confused.

"Just do it!" Oikawa hold his wrist and put his arms beside her head.

"Hold my waist- no hold my leg!" She hooked her left leg to his waist and put his hand to it.

"Hold it." She said before she wrap her arms around his neck.

"I don't think this is appropriate."

"Quiet!"

"Oikawa Tooru I respect women-"

"So much for respect! This is my proposal. Date me Ushiwaka!" She said and grab his shirt.

This is when Iwaizumi walk past through them with the Kindaichi, Kunimi, Matsukawa and Hanamaki.

Everyone froze when they saw the two. They don't expect Ushijima Wakatoshi to have a make out session in public.

Matsukawa whistle when he saw the position of the two.

But Oikawa is focused at Iwaizumi who just glare at the them and continue walking.

"Get a room." Kunimi said before he leave.

"Wait.. Iwa chan didn't talk to me!" Oikawa went out of the bathroom and watch them walk away.

"I thought he will be jealous?"

Oikawa stomp her feet feeling frustrated.

_Just what should I do to have you?!_

Ushijima watched the girl as she puff her cheeks.

Her cheeks turned red and she looked irritated but Ushijima found this.. entertaining.

"Should we date?" He suddenly asked.

Oikawa rolled her eyes before she face him.

"I changed my mind. I think this won't work." She said.

"And the proposal?"

"The deal is off. I'm too pretty for you anyway." She said and leave.

Ushijima frown as he watch the girl.

He's not good socializing. But socializing with her is definitely one of the hardest.

"Miracle boy! We're looking for you." Tendou shouted when he saw Ushijima outside the bathroom.

"We need to warm up Wakatoshi kun let's go."

"Tendou? Oikawa Tooru is entertaining" he said.

"W-wakatoshi kun.. does your heart beats fast when you're with her?"

Ushijima remember how his heart beat fast when Oikawa suddenly made him pin her to the wall and when she wrap one of her legs around his waist.

"Yes, a while ago." He said. It's true he's nervous because what they're doing is inappropriate.

"Wakatoshi kun! You my friend need some counseling. And me as your bestfriend, will take care of it."

Ushijima looked at him trying to figure out what he meant by that before he mentally shrug his shoulder.

"Maybe you know what to do" he just said and start listening to him.

Oikawa is currently blending her concealer for her eyebags. She can't sleep last night thinking about what to do next. Iwaizumi is not affected with her getting close with Ushijima.

"Ugh! Hurry up and get concealed. You're ruining my pretty eyes" she whispered and try to blend her under eye.

She stopped what she's doing when she saw Iwaizumi entered the room. They're classmates in this subject, one of the reason why she wanted to conceal her dark under eye.

She walked to his and sit on his table.

"Hi Iwa chan." She said confidently.

"What now? What do you want?" He said while frowning at her.

"Nothing just want to talk"

"Why not talk with your boyfriend?" He said and took out his book to start reading.

Oikawa is confused about this. Then she remember what happened yesterday.

She closed his book. "You mean Ushiwaka?" She asked him.

"Who else?"

When she saw him make a bitter facial expression she dragged the chair from the other student.

"Oikawa san that's my chair" their classmate said.

"I don't see a name. Sit somewhere else." She said and place the chair in front of Iwaizumi's table and sit on it.

People don't take her attitude seriously, they just find it funny. She's pretty but she's too clumsy.

"You're concern Iwa chan?" She asked him and blink her eyes repeatedly.

"No. Why would I?"

"Oh maybe. 'Just' maybe you don't like me hanging out with him." She place her chin on top of her hand charmingly smile at him.

"Whatever. Do what you want, but please don't do that in public." He said referring to their "make out" session in men's bathroom.

"You jealous?"

Iwaizumi close his book again and pinch his nose bridge.

_This woman is too much for me to handle. She's giving me headache._


	3. Chapter 3

After the class Oikawa went to Shiratorizawa to look for Ushijima. The plan might work and she wants to take the risk.

How hard could it be? She just need to ask Ushijima to date her and obviously everyone wants that so it'll be easy.

She walk confidently but before she even step inside the guard stand beside her.

"You're not a student here."

"Yes, I'm here for Ushiwaka. He knows me so please excuse me." She said and walk pass the guard but he grab her backpack.

"Miss, you don't have gate pass. Come back when you have that. Bye." He said and slightly push her out before he closed the gate.

"Wait! I just need to talk to Ushiwaka!"

The guard just sit on his chair outside the guard house and mockingly salute at her.

"Hey! I told you we just need to talk!" She hold the gate grills and shake it.

"You don't know me mister! Let me in!"

When she felt her throat hurts she let go of the gate grills and kick it before she walked away.

While walking she's still thinking of ways how to get inside.

_Back gate?_

Oikawa run to the other side of the Shiratorizawa to look for other entrance.

_There got to be something that will help me get inside! I'm sure they have problem student trying to sneak out._

When she saw a low tree beside the small gate that she can climb to get inside she stretched her legs and arms.

_It's now or never. For Iwa chan!_

When she's already on top of gate she prepared herself to jump and when she successfully did she clean her skirt and hands.

That was easy. She thought, but she saw a group of students.

" _Faster!"_ She heard the guy said and run to the gate.

Her eyes widened and her mouth hang open when she saw how they easily open the gate.

It's not locked!

"Wait! I did all the climbing for nothing?!" She puff her cheeks and pick a pebble and throw it to the tree.

"You stupid tree! How dare you make me climb like that?!"

After that she took out her small mirror and comb to fix her hair.

"This plan better work I've been through a lot!"

She walked inside the campus trying to avoid all teachers and guards.

The whole campus is too big! They have different facilities for different sports.

Now she understands why that Ushiwaka is to proud of his school. Who wouldn't they seem to have a lot of budget!

"Where the hell are you Ushiwaka?" She can't even find the volleyball gym.

That is when she decided to enter one of the building and try to look for his classroom. But she can't.

When she saw a chair she sit on it and took off her shoes since it's hurting.

Then she heard a group of female students probably the broadcasting club who went out of the door near her.

She heard them talked about some kind of announcement that they will broadcast tomorrow.

When they're gone she run to the door where they went out and there she saw the her last resort!

She locked the door and sit on the chair. She tried to figure out where's the important buttons is. Luckily it has name on it.

She press the "ON" button for the microphone then the "On Air" button next is she turn On all the speakers around the campus and "Start"

She smiled feeling proud of herself.

"Good Afternoon! Calling the attention of Ushiwak— I mean Ushijima Wakatoshi please proceed to Building *** Room ***... Now! As in now." She said.

She covered her mouth with he hands feeling excited. She can feel it. Her plan will work.

Meanwhile Ushijima is with the whole team warming up for their regular practice when they all stopped what they're doing because of the announcement.

" _Good Afternoon! Calling the attention of Ushiwak— I mean Ushijima Wakatoshi please proceed to Building *** Room ***... Now! As in now."_

_"_ Huh?! What the hell is that?" Shirabu shout after he heard the announcement.

"Wakatoshi kun are you going?" Tendou asked him.

"It might be important." He said and give the ball to Tendou before he walked out of the gym.

When he arrived. He opened the door and there he saw Oikawa Tooru of Aoba Johsai.

"I knew you will come to Shiratorizawa. But bow did you get in here?" He asked.

"Nothing much. Ushiwaka glad you're here! Have a sit." She said.

"Is there something we need to talk about?"

"Yes! My proposal" she said acting all professional.

"Ah the dating proposal"

"Exactly! Date me Ushiwakaaa!" She said and sit beside the guy.

"You're interesting." Ushijima said.

"I know, and don't forget the pretty. Soo?"

Before Ushijima speak the door open and the whole volleyball team went inside.

"You idiot! The whole campus can hear you!" Goshiki shout at Oikawa.

Shirabu run to the buttons and try to find what to press to stop the broadcast.

"I don't know what to press!"

"Uhh.. try all the off button." Semi said and stand beside Shirabu to press all the button with "Off" sign.

"Wakatoshi kun that's quite a show." Tendou tease him but Ushijima kept his stoic emotionless expression.

Goshiki and Shirabu keeps on nagging at Oikawa because of what happened when a teachers and guard together with the broadcasting club arrived.

"Opps?" Oikawa said to herself.

She's in trouble.. again..

The next day Oikawa arrived at school wearing an eyeglasses thinking that it will help her so people won't recognize her.

She's sure some students already know what happened in Shiratorizawa yesterday.

"Captain! What did you do." Sara asked her when they met.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said and cover her face with her hands.

"What do I do now? This is all because of that Ushiwaka! I should get his number so I won't do that nerve wrecking stunts ever again—"

Oikawa continue her ranting when she felt someone tap her shoulder but because she's too upset about what happened she ignored it, she wanted to let it all out and she knows Sara will listen to her.

Sara looks constipated while looking at her as she continue, the person is still trying to get her attention.

"Who the hell— "

She almost faint when she saw that the vice principal of their school is the person who is trying to get her attention.

"Sir.. I'm sorry I shout. I can explain"

"Don't you have something else to explain Ms. Oikawa? How about we have a nice chat in detention room about the Shiratorizawa incident?"

👑👑👑


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Oikawa is silently waiting for the vice principal to finish preparing the tea while sitting on the floor with her hands up.

She can't feel her hands. This is the punishment she often gets whenever she gets into trouble.

She would sometime do this in the hallway outside the office of the vice principal.

"Sir? Can I put my hands down?"

"No. Not until I finish the tea.. this is my favorite tea Ms. Oikawa I only drink this when I'm too stress with a certain problem child. You know that person."

Oikawa didn't answer him. She just bite her bottom lip and try not to tear up.

_My finger tips.. I can't feel them._

_"_ The tea is prepared.. enjoy yours Ms. Oikawa." He said and put the tea cup on the table.

Oikawa immediately stood up and sit on the couch in front of the vice principal.

"I can't wait for next year. That problem child will graduate this year and next year I won't see that person ever again." He said.

Oikawa started drinking the tea and let him do his story telling. Not until the vice principal placed a mirror in front of her.

"Look closely Ms. Oikawa, that's the problem child that I talk about."

Oikawa almost spit the tea, luckily she didn't. After she wipe her lips she look at the mirror and the Vice principal.

"She's pretty sir." She said while smiling.

"That is not the issue here Ms. Oikawa! Do you know what you did? You're representing the whole Aoba Johsai as one of our students." The vice principal said and massaged his temple.

"You're aware that you are famous right? And you're wearing the school uniform when you did what you did."

Oikawa nod her head while trying to avoid his gaze.

"Then why? This school is known in the whole Miyagi Prefecture. And yesterday you put the reputation of our school in shame."

The vice principal talk and talk about the school reputation and all while Oikawa is enjoying her tea.

"Do you know how much I think about how the people thinks—"

"Sir can I have more tea?"

"Sure we have plenty— When the principal of Shiratorizawa called me yesterday about what happened—"

Oikawa keeps on nodding while listening to him and drinking the tea.

After hours of the vice principal's lecture she's now free to go back to her class.

When she got inside Iwaizumi is already in there. Their eyes met but Oikawa look somewhere else.

She know Iwaizumi is already aware of what happened.

"Oi!"

"Iwa chan? Why?"

"I heard what you did. What were you thinking?"

Oikawa pout at him. She already had enough of this she don't want to have more.

"Iwa chan don't be mad. Vice Principal already talked to me." She dramatically said to him.

"You idiot! That's what you get because of your stupidity." He said and raised his hand.

Oikawa closed her eyes and wait for what he's about to do but he just gave her a light head chop.

When she open her eyes and looked at him she saw him with calm expression.

"Don't do that again." He said and went to his seat.

She know she's red as tomato because she can feel her cheeks burn.

_I swear this plan is working!_

Oikawa run to her seat and hide her blushing face. 

It was Saturday morning when Oikawa decided to meet Ushiwaka again. She lie low a few days to let people forget what she did but this time she's ready for more "embarrassment"

She wear her cutest outfit and went to Shiratorizawa. She used the back gate again but this time she didn't climb the tree.

When she got inside she took out her 'map' from one of her fanboys who study here. He draw this for her.

 _So sweet._ Note the sarcasm.

She spend her night chatting with them asking about the place so now she's prepared.

She went to the boys dorm and use the small bathroom window at the back.

"If this window ruined my skirt I'll make Ushiwaka to buy me new one." She whispered to herself. Luckily she's tall so it's easy for her to climb.

When she got inside she open the door and look if there's someone outside and when there's no one she went out and use the stairs.

Room 608 is Ushiwaka's room. Her fanboy said he have a roommate but she forgot to ask who is it.

When she saw a group of people she run to the nearest door she can find and hide inside.

"You hiding?"

"Shh! They might hear you." She whispered back but when she realized that she's currently talking with someone right now she slowly turn around to see who is it.

"You do know this is trespassing right? And it's the second time." Tendou said.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone." He added and smile. He just think Oikawa is amusing.

"Uhmm. Is Ushiwaka here?"

Tendou looked at her before he laugh loudly.

"Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa are rivals and here you are sneaking in to see Wakatoshi kun? What are you Romeo and Juliet?" He asked and laugh again.

She don't get how this guy thinks but this is embarrassing! If not for Iwaizumi she wouldn't be here anyway.

"I'll help you meet Wakatoshi kun"

"Why? What are you thinking?"

"Nothing. Wakatoshi kun is right. You're entertaining." He said before he dragged her out of the room.

She's silently walking along the place when Tendou suddenly open one of the narrow door on the way and push her inside.

"Tendou san! Want to watch volleyball match?" Shirabu asked Tendou while holding his laptop.

"Pass" he said and lean on the door.

Oikawa is watching the two from the small gap she tried to keep her balance because of the cleaning equipment and products on the floor and she don't have much of space to stand on.

"But this is the match we were talking about last night."

"I'll watch it some other time"

"If you say so."

Tendou thought Shirabu will leave after that but he stayed.

"Why?"

"You look nervous Tendou san" Shirabu said but Tendou just laughed at him and push him slightly to leave.

"You can watch with Semi semi!" He said and when he's gone he went back to Oikawa.

"Still alive?" He asked when he opened the locker. "Oh! You're sweaty"

Oikawa push him aside and went out. She take a deep breath as she felt the cool breeze from the outside.

"Let's go I need to see Ushiwaka so I can leave. This place is stressing me out."

"Heh? You must like Wakatoshi kun so much—"

"No! Not in a million years. I just have a business proposal to him. So please lead the way."

"Gladly madame."

"Don't act like that!"

"Lower down your voice. You'll get us in trouble!"

👑👑👑


	5. Chapter 5

Tendou help her get to Ushijima's room but when they arrived there's no one in the room.

"Stay here. He must be with Shirabu and the others watching the match." Tendou said and went out of the room.

"Don't get caught." He said before closing the door.

After Tendou left she took of her jacket and look around the room.

When she saw the mirror she get her phone to take some picture. The natural lighting in the room so good.

While taking pictures went inside the room.

"Oikawa, you're here again." He said and closed the door.

"I still don't get what I want. Ushiwaka I told you, you should date me." She said.

"... what is it for me?"

When Ushijima asked her that is only when she realized she don't have anything to offer in return.

"I— uhh what do you want?"

"Nothing in particular."

Oikawa don't know what to say anymore when Ushijima speak again.

"How about practice with us? Set for me. Here in Shiratorizawa?" Ushijima don't sounds like he really wanted it. He speak like he don't have much emotion that makes Oikawa think that it's not really a big deal for him.

"Okay. I can do that." She said and offer her hand for a hand shake.

"So we have a deal. I am now your girlfriend" Oikawa smiled when Ushijima nod his head.

After the hand shake Tendou went inside the room.

"You have to go! Coach is here! he can't see you here!" He said and dragged her out.

"Wait! Ushiwaka your number." She gave him her phone and let him save his number.

"You have to leave!" Tendou looked out and went in again.

"Talk to him Wakatoshi kun" tendou said and hold her wrist to run out.

When they got out of the dorm Tendou walked her to the back gate to send her off.

When Tendou and Oikawa left Ushijima waited for their coach to enter the room and when he did he just stand there and wait for him to say anything.

His other team mates who is with him watching a while ago is with now with the coach.

"Ushijima Wakatoshi."

"Coach." He answered. Everyone is waiting when the coach look on the floor and he noticed a ladies jacket.

Ushijima looked at it and slowly kick to hide it under the bed. Everyone nervously looked at their coach.

"Where is she?" The coach seem to lost his patience and went inside the room to look for a girl.

If the the principal heard about this Ushijima might get suspended in class and club activities. He can't let that happen they have Interhigh to win.

"When did you learn this! Sneaking a girl in your room? What are you thinking?"

Semi, Ohira and Hayato tried to calm him down while Shirabu and Goshiki and even process what's happening.

They don't expect him to invite a girl in his room. It's forbidden and stated in the rule book.

"Coach, she's my girlfriend." Ushijima said

"Hah?" Shirabu can't stop himself from shouting.

"G-girlfriend.." Goshiki suddenly started blushing. He suddenly had numerous guess of what they could be doing.

"This kid!" Coach Washijo hold the arm of Ohira as if he will have a heart attack any moment.

"Coach!"

"All of you! 10 laps around the whole campus and 100 serves tomorrow morning! And you all will start at 6 am sharp!"

While Tendou is with Oikawa watching her open the back gate.

"You have to pay me." Tendou said.

Oikawa looked at him and raised one of her eyebrows

"How much?" She asked and get her wallet

"Heh? That's not what I mean. The next time you visit bring me chocolate ice cream. Bye!" Tendou push her lightly out of the gate and closed it.

Everyone is quietly looking at the Ushijima who is sitting on his bed when Tendou arrived.

"Hi! What did I miss?"   
  


The next day as said they all gather in front of their dorm few minutes before 6 AM to stretch and start running.

"Wakatoshi kun you're love life is colorful." Tendou said as they run.

"I'm sorry I drag—"

"It's okay Wakatoshi kun! This is interesting." Tendou said to him while running and tap his shoulder.

The others are watching the two. Well it is indeed interesting even for them. They didn't expect Ushijima to have a girlfriend and it's Oikawa Tooru of Aoba Johsai.

"But I still can't understand why her? Of all people." Shirabu asked him.

They all know Shirabu admire and respect Ushijima same with Goshiki so they're not surprised that he is so against the idea of this. Plus he's short tempered.

"What's wrong with Oikawa? She's a good setter." He said but he suddenly remember what Oikawa told him few days ago.

"And pretty." He added that made Tendou laughed at him.

"Does she look like a goddess in your eyes? Whenever you talk about her the _she's pretty_ and _she's beautiful_ is always included in your sentence."

"But it's true." He just said and increase his pace.

"Miracle boy not too fast!" Tendou shout and tried to run after him the others did the same.

Monday morning, Oikawa did he hair and light make up earlier today. On her way to school she texted Ushijima to tell him to meet her after class and bring flower.

That will be a good show off and she's sure everyone will start gossiping about them when they see her with Ushijima.

_Ushiwaka! Let's meet after class. Wait for me outside Aoba Johsai and bring me flowers._

_Don't be late. See you!_ 😜

After that she started walking to her school. Everything is normal there are her fan boys greeting her and the girls looking at her and she just walked casually but confidently. Not until she saw Iwaizumi.

"Iwa chan! Hi, nice to see you this early." She said and walked with him.

Iwaizumi walks fast but she can keep up though she can't start a conversation since she's already catching her breath just by keeping up with his pace.

"Iwa chan so you have plans after school?" She asked.

"None. And don't walk with me your fanboys are watching."

Oikawa looked around to see a few of them. So she just smiled at them.

"If I don't have a date with my boyfriend I'll ask you to eat ramen." She said. She tried to wait for his answer but he didn't say anything.

"I'm so excited to see Ushiwaka after school. We just met yesterday but I miss him already." She said again and cup her face as if she's dreamy.

Iwaizumi stop walking and looked at her with serious face.

"Why are you telling me this? As if I care if you see each other everyday or not. Listen I don't care about your relationship with that guy so stop telling me these things." He said and walked ahead.

"As if I care if you see each other blah blah blah.." she tried to mimic him but smile in the end.

"That's long" she whispered referring to what he said just now.

👑👑👑


	6. Chapter 6

Ushijima went to a flower shop near Shiratorizawa after class.

He received the message of Oikawa this morning and she's asking him to meet her and bring flower.

"For your girlfriend?" The lady ask

"Yes."

"She might like this." The lady showed him a red roses but he saw a cape primroses flower in a container.

"How about that one?" He pointed at it.

"You want to give your girlfriend a flower in a container? That's unusual"

Ushijima didn't get it. A bouquet of flower will only last for a week or so but this will last for as long as she takes care of it.

After this she went to Aoba Johsai and wait for Oikawa. While waiting many of the students stared at him because they don't expect to see a Shiratorizawa student outside the rival school.

Oikawa is on her way out when she remember that she's about to meet Ushijima so she called him.

"Ushiwaka? Where are you?" She asked

"I'm here outside waiting, I have your flower."

"Okay! Wait for me I'm on my way." She said and walk out of the campus.

She got excited when she saw there's a lot of people. This news will surely spread like wild fire!

When she saw Ushijima she smile at him but her smile disappeared when she saw what he's holding. A small pot of flowers.

She quickly run to him and looked at it.

"What is this Ushiwaka? I told you to bring me flowers."

"It is flower."

"I want flowers b-but not like that." Oikawa said.

"Do you prefer the roses instead?" Ushijima asked her.

Oikawa rolled her eyes, she wanted to walk away but when she saw a lot of people she decided to stay and cling to his arm.

"Do you not like the flowers?" Ushijima asked. He sound like it doesn't matter but he actually feel bad if she don't like it.

"Uh.. no its okay I'll take it. You're so sweet." She said and smiled at him while she caress his cheek using one hand.

This made him feel better so he smiled back at her unaware of how this made Oikawa froze.

"L-let's go." She stammer.

"Are you okay? You're red." Ushijima tried to look at her face closely but Oikawa look away.

This is the first time this happened. This never happened to her with Iwaizumi! She would blush because Iwaizumi at times but this is different.

_Maybe I like him a tiny bit?_ _No.. no.. this is not true I'm just using him!_

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am!" She shouted at him. She saw how Ushijima look shocked because of this so she tried to talk again but softly this time.

"Don't ask questions. Let's get out of here.. please.." she can feel the people watching them and that made her more uncomfortable.

Ushijima hold the pot in one hand and offer his other hand to her. This made Oikawa to blush profusely.

"Let's go now."

When they got away the two spend their time eating desserts.

"I didn't know you like sweets"

"Uhh.. yeah, why? Do you want to eat something else?" Oikawa asked him.

"No, I enjoy watching you."

Ushijima find her interesting. The way she play volleyball, the way she talk to people, and how she eat.

"Don't stare! Is it your first time seeing a face like this?"

"Yes.. it's beautiful."

Oikawa avoided his stare. She don't know if he really think she's pretty or what.

"Let's try ice cream" he said to change the topic and try to hide her face with the menu.

After eating the ice cream they both decided to go home. Ushijima wants to walk her home but she refuse. There's no need to go that far and she wants to get away from him as soon as possible. She's done showing off her _"boyfriend"_

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Ushijima asked her.

"I'm sure." She said firmly and took the flower pot. "Bye!" She shouted at him and started running away.

After running a few blocks she started walking leisurely. She can feel her body sweating because of running.

Now that she look closely the flowers it is pretty. But thinking of how she needs to take care of it she wanted to just leave it.

She decided to leave the flower on the sidewalk but after a few steps she remember how happy Ushijima looked when she said she will take it. She looked back to the flower before she walked away but rain suddenly started pouring.

_Damn you conscience! It's just a flower!_

She went back to the flower and decided to take it home.

 _No special meaning!_ She thought.

When she arrived home her mother saw her holding the pot.

"Tooru chan? Where did you get that?"

"Someone gave it to me." She simply said and took off her blazer.

"Oh? A fan boy?" She teasingly asked.

Oikawa looked at the flower before she smiled because she remember how Ushijima look like while waiting for her and holding the flower.

"Nope, someone special.. Maybe! Don't take the 'special' seriously—"

"Fine. Take a shower you'll catch cold" her mother said and put the flower on the table.

"Mom I swear! It's not like that! He's an oblivious guy who — "

"Easy! I know I won't take it seriously now go take a shower."

She pout her lips before she went up stairs and took a shower. When she went back to their living area.

She saw her mother talking with someone over the phone so she decided to look for something to eat while waiting.

"Tooru chan your father called, I'll be out tomorrow." She said

Oikawa stopped eating and gave her thumbs up before she started eating again.

After that her mother went upstairs probably to pack her things for tomorrow she started thinking of what to do since she have the whole place to herself.

She can watch movies whole day or maybe online shopping.

After eating she notice the flower on the table so she took it and decided to place it beside the sliding door in their living area.

"I don't even know how to take care of you." She said to the flower while fixing it.

"Well maybe as long as I water you you'll survive. Good luck!" 

👑👑👑


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning it's still dark outside when Oikawa woke up with her mother knocking on the door.

She groan and looked at her mom who is holding her baggage bag ready to go.

"Tooru chan, I have to go now your father will meet me in — honey, you don't look good." She suddenly said and sit on her bed to check on her.

Her throat hurts and her body feels heavy.

"I'm okay mom. You should go now please say hi to dad for me" she said and closed her eyes. Her father is working in Tokyo but they spend time together when they got the chance.

"Tooru I can't leave you like this. I'll call your dad to tell him we can't meet today."

"Mom we don't know when you will meet again. Just go, I can take care of myself or I will call Sara." She said.

Her mom look at her before she went out to get the thermometer.

"I'll take your temperature first."

After taking her temperature she went downstairs with her mom to see her off. The fever is not that high so she convinced her mom to go.

"Drink medicine okay? And call Sara." Her mom said before she left.

Oikawa lay on the couch before she texted Sara her address and ask if she can come.

_Morning,_ _I know it's too early but I have a fever and my mom was out for something. Can you stay with me today?_   
_Here's my address ****_

When she woke up the sun is up. It's already 7 am she looked at her phone to see if she missed a call from Sara but it's from Ushijima. She even have messages from him.

_I'm on my way now._

_Do you have food and medicine?_

_I'm here outside._

Oikawa run to the door and look outside if he's still there. The message was sent 20 minutes ago so he's probably still outside.

"Ushiwaka?" She called him with hoarse voice.

"Oikawa."

"What are you doing here? How did you know?" She asked and run to the gate.

"You texted me." He said and show her his phone.

Oikawa mentally face palm herself when she realize she sent the message to Ushijima instead of Sara.

"I bought food and medicine." He said and show her the plastic bag

"Thanks?" She said. She know she will look so rude if she take the medicine and food and tell him to leave.

She awkwardly point at the house.

"Let's go inside?"

"Yes, we should get inside." He said and point at her legs.

She's still wearing a big shirt exposing her thighs.

"Oh don't worry I'm wearing a sho — " she stop mid sentence when she felt that she's not wearing a short underneath. " —panty.."

Ushijima felt his ears burning.

"Get inside!" He made held her shoulders and gently push her inside the house.

When they got inside Oikawa guided him to the kitchen and prepare the food together. They're both quiet but Uhijima thinks it comfortable. Whenever he's alone with someone he feels like he need to start a conversation but he can't. But here, he feels like it's okay if he don't speak and that Oikawa doesn't really mind it.

Oikawa watched his back while he moves from the kitchen island. Seeing how he prepare the food for her makes her think if Ushijima is really someone who don't care or maybe he's just _awkward_.

"You should eat before taking your medicine." Ushijima said to her and gave her a bowl of porridge.

"Thanks." she said and started eating " You know what Ushiwaka, you're not that bad." he said trying to tease him. But guess it's not working since Ushijima maintain his stoic expression like it's nothing.

"At least be flattered, I'm praising you here." she said without knowing that Ushijima is actually happy hearing it from her.

"I am happy."

"Show it" she challenge him. Oikawa saw how he start looking from left to right as if he don't know how to express himself.

"I'm just kidding. No pressure." she feels bad after seeing that. "You know I don't really like you before we met in person. Your always like this -" she tried to imitate his stoic face.

"Like that and I think your so proud of your skills, your team and your school and yet you don't like it when other people act like they're good or better that you and act proud like you do, where's the logic right? " she said being honest.

"But we are good. We represent Miyagi Prefecture in Nationals."

"Yes,I'll give you that. But that doesn't mean mean you will always represent Miyagi. Who know's maybe Iwa chan will win this time or other school. You can't be at the top for a lifetime." she said and eat again.

"What?" she suddenly asked when she saw him starring at her but Ushijima just smiled at her.

"Nothing. Drink your medicine and take a rest."

After eating and taking her medicine Oikawa felt a lot better. Instead of sleeping she decided to look for something to buy online. From makeup to skincare and clothes until she saw costumes. She know Halloween is still far but she can buy some for picture taking purposes.

When she's about to check out she remember her mom got mad the last time her parcel came.

"Ushiwaka? Can you receive my parcel for me? I'll pay for it but I'll put your address instead?" She asked him while still in the living area laying on the couch.

"Okay. It's not a big deal anyways" he said while washing the dishes.

"Thanks! I'll get it when I have time."

When Ushijima is done with the dishes he sit on the floor beside the couch and check her temperature before he started talking about the practice that they will have.

"You mean, your coach agreed to have me as your setter?" Her eyes widened. Coach Washijo is strict and she can sense he don't like her.

"Yes. He said it's okay and that he look forward to it. He acknowledge your skills as a setter and he said he wanted to see how we will work together." Ushijima said.

Oikawa, without knowing is staring at him while he talks. Since Ushijima is not good at people he don't talk too much but seeing him talk this close is kind of _hypnotizing._

She thinks it's nice to see his lips move in every word he said.

"Know what Ushiwaka. You should talk more. You're voice is nice." She said.

"Is it? But what should I talk about?"

"Anything. Just talk."

Ushijima talk about random things like volleyball, his team mates, their coach and his experience as Japan Representative where Oikawa will just hummed to let him know she's still listening, but he stop talking when he saw Oikawa is already sleeping.

👑👑👑


	8. Chapter 8

When Oikawa woke up she saw Ushijima watering the cape primrose.

"Ushiwaka." She called him trying to get his attention.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yes. It's okay if you need to leave mom will be here later." She said.

"It's okay I'll leave when she arrived. You might need something." He said to her.

Oikawa tried to convince him but he don't want to go so she just let him be. She tried watching a movie while waiting for her mother and Ushijima joined her. Contrary to what people might think, she likes watching Sci-fi and supernatural movies. Ushijima looks like he don't mind it he's just watching and he don't event make any reaction.

"Ushiwaka do you like the movie? I can't read you." She said honestly.

"Yes. It's good." He said and continue watching.

"Fine.." she said and try to watch the movie but she keep on looking at Ushijima. Well he's watching she don't think he's aware that she's starring at him. He look so manly in his side profile, she will give him that.

He's such a _daddy._

Oikawa mentally laugh at this thought. Her teammates are mostly fan of Ushijima because he's a powerful ace and looking at him now he's spike is not the only powerful in him. Maybe he's just too focus on Iwaizumi for her not to notice this. Well at least once in her life she can proudly say that she dated Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Meanwhile Ushijima tried to keep his eye's in front. His hands are sweating he can feel her stare and it's making him uncomfortable. He's not use to being alone with a girl but remembering how Tendou told him that being alone with a girl is a MUST experience for a high school boy he need to keep it cool.

He mentally note himself to tell this new experience to Tendou. He will be proud for sure.

After the movie they both looked at the door when they heard someone enter the house.

"Mom?" Oikawa said while still sitting on the couch.

"Tooru chan I'm back!" The woman said from the main door of the house.

Oikawa immediately run to the door to welcome her home. She's close with her mom maybe because she's a cool mom.

"Sweetie, how's your fever?" She asked and put her hand on her forehead.

"I'm okay now. Ushiwaka brought me food and medicine" she said while watching the girl take off her shoes.

"Ushiwaka? I thought you're with Sara." She asked curiously. The name is not familiar to her and she's sure she knows almost all the names of her daughter's friends.

"Ugh.. well— "

"Ushijima Wakatoshi, ma'am" a baritone voice said from a distance.

When Oikawa's mother looked at the person she made a shocked face and look at her daughter but she just avoided her gaze so she point at the man and look at her daughter as if she's waiting for explanation.

"He's a frie — fine! He's my boyfriend" she said when she saw how her mother raised an eyebrow.

"Finally!" The woman said and clap her hands in excitement.

"Ushijima Wakatoshi you said? How about you join us for dinner? How did you meet my baby girl? She's quite sassy but she's such a baby, please don't get tired of her —"

Oikawa almost roll her eyes after her mom cling to Ushijima's arm and guide him back to their living area. This is going to be a long night.

Few days after Ushijima met her mom Oikawa received a gate pass that she will use for volleyball practice. It was prepared by coach Washijo himself, it even have his signature as the one who requested it.

As she gets close to the main gate of Shiratorizawa she saw the guard with serious face waiting for what she will do next.

Oikawa stand in front of him before she smirk and tried to walk pass him.

"Oy! I told you before — "

"Ha! Well too bad, I have my gate pass!" She said and show it to him.

"See that huh? Coach Washijo signed it!" She said and point at the signature of the coach.

The guard clicked his tongue and wave his hands as sign for her to keep going. That feels nice, she felt like she finally got her revenge.

When she arrived at the gym the others are already starting to stretch.

"Oikawa Tooru of Aoba Johsai, nice to meet you." Coach Washijo said when he saw the girl entered the gym.

"N-nice to meet you too." Oikawa greet nervously. The first time they meet when she saw him enter the bus he look so intimidating. He really is the _"Demon Coach"_ of Shiratorizawa.

From what she heard the coach is stubborn but he likes to work with strong and tall players.

"Ushijima, show her the way to bathroom." He instruct.

"Get change we will start the warm up in 10 minutes. If you're not back yet we will start, you're not that important."

Oikawa shriver's when she heard the coach and start to question herself why she said yes to this.

"Let's go." Ushijima called her and start walking. When they pass by the other players she saw how Shirabu and Goshiki's glare at her.

"Ushiwaka I feel like this is my last game." She whispered to Ushijima and tug his shirt.

"That's not true." He said and lead the way.

When she got back she join the other players of Shiratorizawa while watching the other team invited for today. They managed to invite a college students to play with them.

For the first set Coach Washijo instructed her to watch and be familiar on how the Shiratorizawa play and on the second set she replaced Shirabu Kenjirou.

"Are you sure about this coach?" Shirabu asked the coach while watching.

"Let's see how she will manage to blend in." He said and cross his arms.

What they don't know is that Oikawa is someone who can easily get along with others when it comes to volleyball. They once had a practice match where she join the college team as their setter.

She's flexible and adaptive. She can adjust to her spikers ability and she can easily come up with ways how to use them.

"What the hell? Are you sure this is first time playing with them?" The setter of the opposing team said to her while waiting for his teammate to serve. Instead of answering Oikawa smile at him.

She will admit Shiratorizawa is strong team and she enjoy playing with them, Tendou's guess block is on point and Ushijima's spike is so powerful! it gets pass through the blockers.

Everyone is so good!

After the last set Coach Washijo is grinning while looking at Ushijima and Oikawa. He won't admit but he see Ushijima as his " _grandson_ " it's just he have what he is lacking and he know the boy will be a successful pro volleyball player if he decided to pursue it in the future.

Too bad he can't show off this duo in official match.

The coach almost jump when he suddenly heard Oikawa shout in front of him

"Coach!" Oikawa stared at the coach waiting for his constructive criticism this made him smile. Seems like the girl is more serious about volleyball than he thought.

_Girlfriend: approved!_

They spend the afternoon practicing until it's time for the college students to go. The whole team went out to see them off.

"Thanks for today!" They all said.

"You're not from Shiratorizawa right?" The college team captain said to Oikawa.

"Nope. Just here for practice." She said.

"Cool.. so uhm.. can I have your number?"

Oikawa raised an eyebrow and glance at the other people. She can see the hopeful looks at the people from his team. She step forward and stop in front of the team captain before she lean and whispered.

"Know Ushiwaka? He beat your ass a while ago. He's my boyfriend."

When she put distance between then she sweetly smiled at him. "Bye."

👑👑👑


	9. Chapter 9

Ushijima is currently surrounded by his schoolmates in the cafeteria while eating his lunch. They're trying to convince him to invite his girlfriend to their school to enjoy the school festival.

"Ushijima san, if she's not available maybe she can just drop by and post a picture of herself here in Shiratorizawa and use our official hashtags. That will help us to attract more people to visit." The Student Council President said.

They have to assure that there will be a lot of people to come. The more visitors the higher possibility that each booth will earn.

"I'll try to invite her." Ushijima said. He don't know how he will do it but he decided to tell them he will try so they will stop bothering him.

"Thank you so much!" He said with his sparkling eyes.

Ushijima suddenly feel like he need and he must make her visit the school.

"What did you get yourself into Wakatoshi kun?" Tendou said to him when the rest of the student council left.

"Those guys are passing you the pressure." Shirabu said to him.

"I'm sure Ushijima san can do it anyway. He will just ask her." Goshiki, proud as always with their Captain. But he's expression changed when he saw how Ushijima is just staring at his phone.

"How.. should I ask her?" He asked the rest of the people in their table.

"Should I call the others?" Ohira said after everyone didn't say anything.

"Yes please." Goshiki

Later that day they gather outside Ushijima's classroom to talk. While waiting for him Shirabu asked the others.

"Why am i here? We have a quiz later I need to study."

"You're smart you don't need that." Tendou said to him. Well it's true Shirabu don't have sport scholarship and all he ever do if they don't have practice is study.

"We need every brain we have." Goshiki said then he saw Shirabu stared at him with _"Well if it's brain, yeah YOU need me."_ look.

"He's here! Wakatoshi kun!" Tendou called.

"I did what you told me to." He said and gave Tendou a piece of paper where he write a draft of how he can ask Oikawa.

_"We have a school festival, you're invited."_

_"We need you for publicity."_

_"You should've come to Shiratorizawa."_

"I don't think this will help Wakatoshi kun.. especially last one"

"You're inviting who?" Semi asked. He's not with them when the SC President asked Ushijima to invite Oikawa.

"Oikawa Tooru, the Student Council wants to invite her to attend school festival." Goshiki explain to him

"How about just call her? Word will come naturally if you're already talking with her." Semi suggested.

"That's good! Call her then tell her _Tooru chan are you free tomorrow? We have a School festival, wanna go?_ " Tendou said.

"How about. _School festival is tomorrow, you should see it."_ Shirabu said

"You sound aggressive. _My beautiful girlfriend, are you free tomorrow?"_ Goshiki but immediately cover his face. He suddenly realize how embarrassing that is.

"Just ask Wakatoshi. He sure have a way on how to ask her." Ohira cut them off and looked at Ushijima.

Shirabu gasp and Goshiki's soul leave his body when they saw Ushijima holding his phone and currently on call.

"Did you hear that? So.."

_"Yeah sure. I'll be there tomorrow. See_ _you Ushiwaka!"_ Oikawa said through the phone. It's on loud speaker so they can all hear her.

When Ushijima end the call Tendou amusingly laughed at him.

Before this Oikawa is with Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and Hanamaki observing some chemicals for their chemistry subject. She keeps on writing quietly when her phone started vibrating she looked in front of the classroom to see if their teacher is keeping an eye on them and when she saw her writing she secretly took her phone and look who's calling.

When she saw _Ushiwaka_ on the screen she glanced at Iwaizumi, she put her point finger on her lips as if telling him to keep quiet before she mouthed "Ushiwaka" and answer the call.

"Hey _daddy.~"_ She said with her flirty tone.

She saw how Iwaizumi frown at her and Matsukawa and Hamanaki looked at her in shock.

She wait for him to speak but she only heard different voices talking. She thought he accidentally call her but then he spoke.

" _Did you hear that? So.."_

"Yeah sure. I'll be there tomorrow. See you Ushiwaka!" When she ended the call the bell rings sign that the class us over. Oikawa fixed her things and said goodbye to her groupmates.

"Wait! Are you meeting Ushijima tomorrow?" Iwaizumi asked her. She hold the straps of her bag tighter before she answered.

"Yes, it's Shiratorizawa's school festival and he wants me to see it. He's so sweet right?"

"Yeah, go ahead enjoy." He said to her.

Since she can't hold her excitement and afraid that the guy will see it she immediately went out of the room.

"School festival is open for anyone right?" Iwaizumi asked Matsukawa and Hanamaki when Oikawa left.

"Uhh. Yes, anyone can visit." Hanamaki said

"Let's see it. It's good to spy other school and get an idea what booth to do on our school festival." He said trying to convince the two.

"Sure, I'm free anyway." Matsukawa said.

"Yeah. Whatever you say." Hanamaki.

The next day Oikawa went to Shiratorizawa as requested and meet with Ushijima. As expected she can see familiar faces from Seijoh.

"So cute!" She suddenly squealed when she saw a girl wearing a maid costume. They probably have a maid cafe and she's trying to attract people to visit their class room.

"Ushiwaka I want picture with her!" She said and gave him her phone.

"Hi! You're costume is so cute. Is it okay if we take pictures?"

"S-sure." The girl said, she can't believe Oikawa Tooru wants to take pictures with her. She's actually following her social media account.

After they took a picture Ushijima and Oikawa started walking again while she's looking at the pictures.

"Her costume is so cute Ushiwaka. I bought maid costume online last time, a little different from the one she's wearing." She said and mumbled the last part.

"Why'd you bought one? Will you use that on your school festival?"

"Silly, no. I just want to wear one." She said.

Ushijima remembered there's a photo booth inside where you can wear different costumes and thought Oikawa might want to visit that.

"There's a photo booth inside where you can wear costumes. Do you like to go there?" He asked.

"Oh my, Yes!" Oikawa cling to his arm and excitedly walk inside the school building.

When they get there the girls of the class showed her the best costumes that they have.

"Ushijima san would you like to wear one too?"

"That would be great! We have Romeo and Juliet!" A girl said and bring out the costume.

The girls of the class got so excited to dress them up. The one in charge of the costume said they made the Juliet's gown longer so person who'd wear this will fell the vibes but it turned out perfect for her because she's tall. And Ushijima looks dazzling as Romeo. He even have a sword.

"That looks good on you." Oikawa said to him.

He's flattered but of course it doesn't show.

"You look beautiful, as always." He said to her. Oikawa smiled at the compliment and let the girls fix her hair.

After taking tons of picture Oikawa thought they will change back their clothes but the girls said it's okay. That they look good on it and they can wear it outside.

"Please wear them longer. I feel so happy to see two beautiful people wearing the costumes I made." The girl who suggested them to wear Romeo and Juliet a while ago said.

"Well if you insist. I think it's okay besides it's not like we're the only one wearing costume." She said.

👑👑👑


	10. Chapter 10

Walking around the school wearing costumes is not that bad. They visited a lot of booth and eat Takoyaki and crêpes then she saw Ice cream stall and remember that Tendou ask her to buy him an ice cream before. If she remember it right he like chocolate ice cream.

"Ushiwaka are we going to meet your teammates?"

"Yes. Let's have lunch together." Ushijima said. Oikawa held his hand and walk to the ice cream stand and start choosing flavors.

After that they met the others and decided to eat their lunch beside the volleyball gym where there's a picnic table.

"Yahoo~" Oikawa greet them and wave her hand.

"Oh, so you're really Romeo and Juliet" Tendou said when he saw them.

That's when she remember Tendou referred to them as Romeo and Juliet before when she used to sneak in to meet Ushijima.

"It's just a coincidence." She said and give him the ice cream. "You said you like chocolate ice cream right?"

"You.. remember"

Tendou don't expect her to buy him an ice cream he's just kidding. And aside from his teammates no one actually remember what he likes and what he don't like.

"Thank you.." he mumbled with a small smile.

"Let's eat! I'm starving" Oikawa said to them and prepare her's and Ushijima's lunch that they bought.

"I didn't know you eat a lot." Ushijima said to her. Ohira and Semi froze. You're not supposed to tell a girl that she eats a lot.

Oikawa wipe the corner of her lips and looked at him.

"You think I eat a lot? Are you saying I'm fat?" She said with a small pout.

"No! What he mean is it's just unusual for him to meet a girl who eats a lot — " Ohira tried to save their Captain but he didn't get the chance to finish what he's saying when he realized what he said.

"You just said the same thing."

"No! That's not it— "

"Pfft! I'm just messing with you. It's okay many of my teammates said so too. All hail my amazing metabolism." She joked and continue eating.

"By the way after this let's change clothes Ushiwaka, this dress is too pretty I might ruin it. Such a waste." While eating, Oikawa notice that Goshiki and Shirabu bicker a lot.

"You're close. I have a kouhai who bickers a lot with his partner— "

"Oh please, if they bicker a lot but they get along don't compare us to them." Shirabu said but Oikawa just laugh at him.

Most of the people find him scary or kind of intimidating sometimes when he act like that but Oikawa just laugh at him.

When Oikawa and Ushijima is on their way back to the photo booth to give back the clothes Oikawa saw a full length mirror attached to the wall.

"Ushiwaka! One last picture before we change." And made Ushijima stand next to her.

"We're Romeo and Juliet it's a tragic but romantic novel so be sweet." She said and wrap her left arm around his waist while his right hand is holding the phone.

"Ushiwaka closer." She said when she saw themselves in her phone screen.

"Like this?" Ushijima put his hands on her waist and try to look on her phone screen to see if he's doing it right. Because of that they look a lot more closer with each other.

"That's good. Smile Ushy gushy." Oikawa said and took a pictures.

"Oikawa senpai!"

Oikawa look around to see who called her.

"Miyu chan?" She called her.

Miyu is their first year libero. She chose to study in Aoba Johsai because she saw Oikawa playing volleyball last Inter-high. She's so fond of Oikawa.

"Oikawa senpai! You didn't tell me you will visit Shiratorizawa today! You didn't invite me. Oikawa senpai I miss you so much. You didn't attend our practice last time they said your sick. Are you okay now?— "

Oikawa glace at Ushijima before she talk to Miyu.

"I'm okay now Miyu chan. Now tone down your voice people are looking." She said because the other people in the hallway are looking at them.

"Oikawa senpai let's go to Class 2-C Sara is there with Matsun san and Makki san and —" she keeps on talking while holding her hand and started dragging her.

"Wait, Miyu I'm with Ushiwaka" she said and tried to stop her but she continue walking.

Miyu only stopped walking when she felt Oikawa is not walking anymore so she looked back to see what happened.

Miyu gasp when she saw Ushijima hugging Oikawa from the back as if she don't want her to go with Miyu.

"You — oh you're Romeo and Juliet." Miyu said when she notice what they're wearing.

"We Capulets won't let you have Juliet!" She shouted.

All the people in the hallway are watching them and because of her loud voice while the other people inside the classrooms went out to see what's happening.

Oikawa hide her face because of embarrassment. Luckily, Sara came with Matsukawa, Hamanaki and Iwaizumi.

"Miyu! Stop shouting we can hear you inside the classroom." Sara said to her and when she saw Oikawa with Ushijima she understand why Miyu can't stop her mouth. Aside from being a die-hard fan of Oikawa she ship Oikawa with Iwaizumi.

"Let her go Romeo! See this?" She made Iwaizumi stand in front.

"Paris will marry Juliet"

"I do not understand what you're talking about" Ushijima said confused.

"It's from Romeo and Juliet, Ushiwaka." Oikawa tried to explain to him.

"Wakatoshi kun! We heard you're in trouble!" Tendou said when he saw Ushijima in the hallway. someone told him about the situation.

"Give her back. Juliet belongs to Paris." Miyu said. Sara cover her mouth and whispered to calm her.

"He is captain's boyfriend — ew!" Sara let go of her when Miyu bite her hand.

"What? But how about Iwaizumi san? You can't sink my ship"

This is when Shirabu and the others arrived.

"I don't know the story of Romeo and Juliet but that little girl keeps on saying that Juliet belongs Paris." Tendou said to Shirabu and of course Shirabu being the smart one he know the story.

"As if Montague wants a Capulet in our Family!" Shirabu

"Not everyone knows Romeo and Juliet!" Goshiki shout to stop them from talking about Romeo and Juliet because he can't understand any of what they're talking about.

Ushijima and Oikawa use this time to escape and hide inside the classroom near them that the students transformed into horror house.

"Oikawa senpai is gone! —"

"I'm so sorry about her. We're not here to start a fight we just want to enjoy the event. " Sara apologized them and walked away with Miyu and the others.

When they got away from the crowd Sara let go of Miyu's hand.

"That was embarrassing! Miyu don't do that again leave her be. She knows what she's doing."

"But how about Iwaizumi san? I want them together!" Miyu

👑👑👑


	11. Chapter 11

When Oikawa and Ushijima heard that Sara and Miyu is gone they went out of the school building and try to enjoy the event until afternoon.

Oikawa is almost done eating melon bread when she hear a loud music from a live band. She didn't know they have a live band to perform today.

"Ushiwaka let's watch!" She said stand behind the crowd enjoying the live music. They even saw the others watching the band.

"Is that.." she point at the stage when she saw Semi playing an electric guitar.

"Yes that's him." Ohira

"That's awesome!" Oikawa lift the hem of her dress before running to the crowd and made her way to the front. She didn't know Semi is musically inclined.

"Kyaaah~" she shout from the top of her lungs.

She can hear a lot of people shouting his name from the crowd so she called him differently.

"Eita chan!!"

Semi looked around to see who called him 'Eita chan' from the crowd and there he saw Oikawa still wearing the Juliet costume cheering. He point at her and chuckled.

 _This Oikawa Tooru is fun._ He thought.

It's almost nightfall when the concert ended she even get a chance to sneak in the back stage to have pictures with Semi.

"I had so much fun Ushiwaka! The food is so delicious and Semi is like an idol. I'd love to do this again next year!" She said on their way to the gate.

"I'm glad you had fun. I'm sorry I can't walk you home." He said. Coach Washijo callled a meeting for their match tomorrow.

"It's okay. See you next time bye!" Oikawa waved her hand and about to walk but she saw Iwaizumi across the street like he's waiting for someone.

Before their eyes met Oikawa went back to Ushijima and kissed him.

Ushijima's eyes widened because of her sudden move but this somehow made him happy in a way.

"See you next time." Oikawa smiled at him before she left.

Iwaizumi unknowingly clenched his fist after he saw the two. He hate that Oikawa always show up in every place he go before but when she stop doing it he found himself looking for her presence.

After he heard the news that Oikawa started dating Ushijima the girl started talking about that guy more often. Whenever they see each other it's like Oikawa is so happy with her current relationship and she wants people to see how happy they are.

"Oy! You're boyfriend won't walk you home?" He called her after she cross the street.

"Uhmm.. His coach called for a meeting." She said and started walking again.

She wait for him to speak again but he didn't. She continue walking waiting for what he will do next and while waiting she remember what she did a while ago.

It's like a natural reaction when she saw Iwaizumi and before she know it she already kissed Ushijima.

_Gosh where did I get that?_

"Iwa chan, you're house is that way." She said when they got to the intersection.

"Ah yes." Iwaizumi put his hand on his nape and tried to find a word to say.

"See you tomorrow?" he said and run to his way.

Oikawa watched his back and looked around if there's someone in the street

_Did he just said "See you tomorrow." I heard it correctly, right?_

She run to their house while thinking about it. He never did that before.

She cover her lips to stop herself from smiling when she remember the kiss again and unknowingly trace her lips and ened up smiling.

When she enter the house she saw her mom watching her favorite show while eating popcorn.

"Hi there, food is on the fridge. Your bath is — Tooru chan you're face is red!" Her mother stood up and place her hand on her forehead.

"Are you having a fever again?" She asked worriedly.

She bit her lower lip to stop her smile and shook her head.

"I'll take shower." She said and run upstairs.

After taking shower, she went downstairs to eat before going back to her room and do her skin care routine. It's almost 9 pm when she realize she haven't received a call or message from Ushijima.

While gently applying her moisturizer she can't help but check her phone from time to time if there's a message.

"Tch! what the hell are you doing Ushiwaka?!" she irritably grab her phone to type a message when her phone rings. She's sure it's Ushijima so she swipe the screen quickly.

"Ushiwaka! i'm about to text you-"

 _"This is not Ushijima."_ the other line said. Oikawa straighten her back when she heard a familiar voice.

"Iwa chan?"

_"Yes."_

"Oh? sorry I thought.. why'd you call?" she ask curiously.

She used to send him tons of message everyday but she didn't receive a single reply, she even sent him a chain message before with _"Forward this message to 20 persons you care for. I hope I'm one of them"_ or something like that but this guy ignore the message and now he's calling her. 

_"Uhh.. you didn't ask me about the match tomorrow so I thought I should tell you. 9 am court A"_

That's when Oikawa remember Boy's Volleyball havea match tomorrow that's why Ushijima and his team had a meeting.

"Oh.. okay, see you tomorrow! So goodnight?"

" _Goodnight."_ After the call ended she grab a random paper and write _9 am court A_ then she went back to her skincare while she posting their picture on her social media account.

She chose the mirror selfie with Ushijima while wearing the costume and put a caption " _Romeo and Juliet_ ❤" after a while her phone vibrates non stop because of notifications. 

She's reading the comments when she received a message, this time it's from Ushijima. She totally forgot that she's about to send him a message him before Iwaizumi called.

_"Are you still awake? Can I call you?"_

Oikawa reply to him quickly "Yes!" it didn't take long before she received a call from Ushijima.

"Ushiwaka! How was the meeting?"

_"We got the schedule. Tomorrow 9 am court D"_

"Great! We don't have a match tomorrow I'll cheer for your team!"she said happily. They spend the next hour talking about the school festival and Ushijima's match tomorrow until she notice the time.

"Ushiwaka you should rest. I'll see you tomorrow." she said.

After the call ended she set her alarm for tomorrow when she remember Seijoh also have a schedule match tomorrow. She jump out of the bed and look for the paper where she write the schedule.

_Oh no! 9 am court A.. and 9 am court D.. who should I cheer?_

👑👑👑


	12. Chapter 12

Oikawa that night can't stop worrying. She thinks too much that she even had a dream about it. She saw a small version of herself in an angel and devil form. 

_" You're a student of Aoba Johsai, you should show your support to them." the devil Oikawa said while laying on top of her left shoulder._

_"But how about Ushiwaka? he's you're boyfriend. Your Romeo!" said the angel Oikawa sitting politely on top of her right shoulder._

_"Duh! she don't like him, Tooru chan you have Iwa chan's attention now he even invited you watch his game. You can dump that Ushiwaka now."_ _devil Oikawa_

_"She don't like Ushiwaka? are you sure?" angel Oikawa._

The two started arguing and she don't know who to listen to. 

_"Ushiwaka will wait for you tomorrow. Make you're choice."_

_"Hey! Iwa chan want's you to watch him that's the first, he used to ignore you."_

That's the last thing she remember before she wake up the next morning. 

When she arrived she saw her teammates outside waiting for her and because they don't know that Ushijima's game is on the same time they drag her with them so she ended up in Aoba Johsai's game.

Oikawa is nervously holding a cheer stick while watching Aoba Johsai play with Sara and Miyu. She don't know if she's nervous because of Seijoh's game or because she know Ushijima is waiting for her. Luckily, Iwaizumi is in the zone and he killing the game that made the people cheer for the team louder.

"Oikawa senpai, Iwaizumi san is in the zone!" She said

"He is! They will win this for sure!" She said loudly so Miyu can hear her and continue watching.

Iwaizumi will sometimes throw a glance on theire direction during time out which is new because he's not doing it before.

"She's watching again." Kindaichi said to their captain. Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa again before he drink his water.

He's glad she's watching the game. He's bothered when he got home last night knowing that Oikawa didn't ask him where and what time their game is. She never miss asking him every time, but it happened last night and before he knew it he dial her number to tell her the schedule.

Before the third set start Oikawa sneak out and went to court D to see Shiratorizawa's game.  
  


Ushijima looked in the crowd trying to look for Oikawa, she said she will be there today but he can't see her. 

"Wakatoshi kun, coach is glaring at you." Tendou said to him. They lost the first set but they started to get serious and manage to win the second set they can't let the other team win that or else it's over with the final score of 2-0.

"We got this. We'll win the 3rd set." he said and started focusing on the game.

When Oikawa arrived in court D they're on third set, she asked the guy wearing Shiratorizawa's school uniform what happened before she arrived and she found out that they lost the first set. 

"That's unusual we always win the first 2 set of the game." he said

"I know. Now give me that!" she snatch the cheer megaphone that he's holding. Ushijima is dribbling the ball getting ready to serve and everyone is quietly waiting for it so she took the chance and take a deep breath before shouting.

"USHIWAKA NICE SERVE!" 

Her voice echoed in the whole gym even the referee looked at her. 

_"It's her! Ushijima san's girlfriend!"_ She heard the girl wearing cheerleader uniform with the school logo.

Ushijima look behind in the crowd and when their eye's met Oikawa smiled and wave her hand. Ushijima chuckled before he look in front.

_Now let's end this._   
  


Miyu and Sara held their breath when Iwaizumi spiked the ball if this went in they win. When they heard a long whistle everyone shout with glee.

"Oikawa senpai we won!" Miyu shout and look on her right only to find out that the girl is not there.

"Eh? Sara where's Oikawa senpai?" she asked the girl on her left. She didn't notice since there's a lot of people and she thought Oikawa is one of them.

"What do you mean she's with us a while ago. Maybe she went out for toilet break?" Sara said but Miyu is not convinced. She know Oikawa even if she's about to pee her pants she will never leave unless Iwaizumi's game is finish. She looked at the court and wave her hand when she saw Iwaizumi looking in their area.

"Toilet" she mouthed to Iwaizumi 'cause she know the guy is looking for Oikawa.

"Let's meet them." Sara said and held her hand and run out to meet the team before they go to their assigned locker.

"Where's Oikawa senpai? She's not back yet."

"I don't know. I'll try to call her." Sara dialed her number while they're on the way to meet the team but Oikawa is not answering. 

During this time Oikawa is with Ushijima, they won the game at third set and now she's with him in the hall way. 

"What happened, you lost the first set? how did that happened? you said you're the best, if you're playing with Seijoh you might have lost." she said and rolled her eyes.

"Does your throat hurts?" Ushijima asked instead. Oikawa's voice is loud a while ago he can hear her voice clearly.

"Tch!" while walking Oikawa saw his former kouhai Kageyama and his partner Hinata. Back in middle school they're on the same team with Iwaizumi.

"Tobio chan!" she called. "Did you win your match?" She asked

"Yes." the boy said. The ginger looked at him before he looked at Oikawa.

"You're the queen?" 

"Queen?" Oikawa tilt her head in confusion

"Uhh.. Kageyama is the King of the court and you're his senpai so you're the queen?" he said cutely. Oikawa laughed at him before she ruffled Kageyama's head.

"Did you talk about me? I hope it's good things though." she said. Iwaizumi once told her that Kageyama looks up to her. She used to be rude at Kageyama but when Iwaizumi talked to her and asked her to be nice to him she started being nice to him. 

Hinata watched OIkawa ruffled Kageyama's hair and he seriously want it too. He's even blushing while looking at the girl. Oikawa noticed it so she did the same to him.

Ushijima is quietly watching her interact with her kouhai and thought that maybe he should do the same with his kouhai since the two Karasuno seems to like it.

He met the two before and the ginger, Hinata Shoyo declare that they will beat them and play for Nationals.

"Okay back to your teammates now." Oikawa said to the two. 

When the two walked away OIkawa saw Seijoh's team with Sara and Miyu. She started to panic and tried to hide behind Ushijima but it's too late. Miyu saw her, and because her kouhai have a loud mouth she called her.

"Oikawa senpai!" Miyu run to her but glare at Ushijima when she realized she's with him.

"Let's go Oikawa senpai, we won the match! you should have seen how Iwaizumi san spike the ball and earn the match point! I'm sure you will fall in love again!" Miyu held her hand and tried to pull her to where Iwaizumi is but Ushijima held her other hand.

"Let her go." Miyu said to Ushijima 

"You let her go." Ushijima said with deadpan look.

"Oh gosh! Miyu!" Sara run to them and snatch Miyu's hand to let go of Oikawa's hand. She awkwardly smile at Ushijima and push Miyu away from them.

"What the hell are you doing Miyu." she whispered.

"Aren't we supposed to get Oikawa senpai? I mean it's like a ritual to her, after the game she will congratulate Iwaizumi san." Miyu said as she tries to walk back to the two.

"That was before I told you she's dating _Ushiwaka_ right?"

"But how about Iwaizumi san? They're soulmate! red string!" she said and stomp her feet

"The red string is currently entangled!" 

"That can't be!"

  
👑👑👑  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

Miyu is still not done with her tantrums while they're outside the gym waiting for Oikawa.

"Miyu stop sulking." Sara said while texting with Oikawa.

"How could I? When I found out that Oikawa senpai likes Iwaizumi san I did my best to see why she likes him. He's rude to her and it's clearly one sided." She started and remember how their captain will always stalk Iwaizumi.

"I still don't understand what she saw in him, but later on I accepted it and supported her but.. things changed so fast. Oikawa senpai is over with Iwaizumi san and now she's dating that _Ushiwaka_ "

"Duh~ It's not like captain likes him or something." She said without thinking.

When she realized what she said she looked at Miyu but the girl is looking at her with curiosity.

"Don't mind what I said. Forget that."

"I can't! Tell me.. I won't stop until you tell me.. share share share!"

Sara cover her ears before she groan. Miyu won't stop until she tell her the story.

"Fine. Captain is dating Ushijima to get Iwaizumi san's attention, she's making him jealous okay? It's all just for show none of their relationship is real." She said.

"You mean.. she still likes Iwaizumi san?" Miyu confirm hopefully.

"Yes. She still likes Iwaizumi san so relax. And don't tell her you know this! She will kill me." She assured though seeing how their captain interact with Uhijima recently makes her ask is Oikawa don't really likes Ushijima.

Meanwhile Oikawa is on her way out when she saw Iwaizumi on the way.

"Iwa chan!" She called him while smiling but Iwaizumi is just looking at her as if he's waiting for something.

"Why?"

"You haven't congratulate me yet." He said, that when Oikawa remember.

"Oh! Congratulations." She said another dead air came and Iwaizumi is still looking.

"Did I forget something else?" She awkwardly asked him.

"Next game. You haven't asked the next schedule." Iwaizumi said before he sigh. "Next weekend, we don't know the time yet."

"Ah right. I'll try to watch." She said. Iwaizumi raised both his eyebrow she always watch his game but now she said _I'll try to watch._

"I have to go, Sara and Miyu is waiting." Oikawa run to the exit and meet the two, they have a girls date and she don't want to miss it.

"Wakatoshi, we have to go." Tendou called Ushijima. He's the last one to arrived since he still meet with Oikawa before they go back to Shiratorizawa.

Goshiki and Shirabu is still outside the bus waiting for him so when he walked pass them he pat their head before he went inside.

Shirabu and Goshiki looked at each other before they looked at Ushijima who is now sitting inside the bus.

"Wakatoshi kun what's with the sudden.. head pat?" Tendou asked him.

"Oikawa did that to her kouhai, they seem to like it so I thought-"

"Please do it whenever you feel like doing it!" Goshiki said with full of admiration.

"..Okay" 

Goshiki is happy that Ushijima is changing. He's surrounded by cold hearted upper class men and he's so happy that he get to receive a head pat from no other than Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Saturday morning, Oikawa arrived at Shiratorizawa to play with them again. Seijoh won the match yesterday and she's happy about it but what bother her is the next game, it's Aoba Johsai Vs. Karasuno.

When she arrived Shirabu is standing near the door.

"Yahoo~" she greeted and wave her hand. She expect him to ignore her but he didn't. Instead he nod a little before he went to the other side of the court where the others are stretching.

"Change your clothes now we will begin in 15 minutes you still need to stretch" the coach said after changing she saw Ushijima outside the bathroom.

"Ushiwaka! Why're you still here?" She asked.

"Nothing. You're parcel came yesterday it's in my room." He said.

"Great, I'll get it later!" She said and went back in with Ushijima.

It's just their regular practice so they end up splitting into two groups and playing against each other.

After the game, Oikawa sneak in to their dorm again but this time with the help of others.

"You can use the back gate when you leave." Goshiki said to her

"Clear!" Shirabu signaled them to keep going until they enter the dorm.

"Why are you helping me? You hate me remember?" She said as a matter of fact.

"Can you just be thankful we're helping you?— get inside!" Shirabu pushed her inside the narrow door when he saw the soccer team enter the dorm.

This is just the same as before when Tendou helped her. But this time everyone is watching her back.

"You're done with your practice early today." Someone from the soccer team said when they saw the volleyball club in the hallway.

The guy gave them suspicious look because Shirabu is leaning on the door with cross arms while Goshiki is looking at the announcement wall but he's obviously not reading anything.

Tendou is smiling and Ushijima is just standing there in the middle of the hallway looking at them.

"Yes we're done early today." Ohira answered him but he keeps on looking around.

"Oka..y see you around." He said and walk in with his other teammates.

"I change my mind this is a bad idea throw her out." Goshiki said as if he's committing a crime and afraid to get caught.

"We're already here. Finish what you started." Shirabu said and open the door.

"Let me out.. it's so hot in here." Oikawa said and stepped out of the room.

"Ushijima san go now."

When Oikawa and Ushijima arrived in his room. Oikawa immediately saw the parcel on the floor.

"My babies are here!" She said as she hugged the box.

"Ushiwaka turn on the fan I really need air right now." She said feeling hot because of staying inside that small room with the cleaning equipment.

"You can take a shower if you want to." He said and open the bathroom door for her.

"Really? I would love to!" She run inside with her bag to take a quick shower. She even use this time to see what Ushijima have in his bathroom. Everything seems normal and his shower gel smells so good!

After the quick shower she went out and check on her parcel.

"Ushiwaka you can take your shower l'll just check the items."

She started from her skin care product to her make up and accessories then she saw the costumes.

"Did I get the wrong size?" She asked herself when she saw it. She decided to try on the playboy costume to see if it fits.

"I knew it, their size are small." She said to herself but decided to let it go. Well it's for picture taking purposes and she don't think people will know she's wearing a smaller clothes than her size anyways.

She tried to see herself in a picture since she really like natural lighting in Ushijima's room.

While sitting in Ushijima's pouf ottoman that she placed in front of the mirror Ushijima went out of the bathroom.

"What are you wearing? A swimsuit?"

"It's a playboy costume Ushiwaka. Pass me the bunny ears"

Ushijima gave her the headband and sit on his bed.

"Are you going to post that?"

"I'll think about it. I just want to have picture like this so when I'm bored I'll look at it." She said and pose for another mirror selfie.

"Should I expect a lot of picture of you in your gallery wearing different costumes?"

"Maybe? But I think I have more of my nephews photo that mine. I should change you have a roommate right?" She asked and arrange the items back in the box.

"He's not here. He visits home during weekends."

Oikawa just nod and put back all the items but she saw a small box inside the parcel a sticker that says " _freebies_ "

"Oh! Ushiwaka look they gave me freebies!" She said and open it excitedly but her excitement was gone when she saw what's inside.

_What the—_

She visit the online shop again and just then she realized they sell kinky stuffs! The shop gave her condoms and lubricant!

"What am I supposed to do to this!" She said and rolled her eyes.

She's about to put it back inside when the door open and Tendou with Semi came.

The two didn't notice them first because they're too focused looking outside if there's someone else and when Tendou closed the door that's when he saw Oikawa sitting on the floor wearing a complete bunny costume while holding condoms and a small bottle of lubricant in both hands.

"Sorry! We'll leave now." Semi said and drag Tendou before running out of the room.

"Wait! It's not what you're thinking!"

👑👑👑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy writing Oikawa having the most embarrassing moments of her life ٩(˘◡˘)۶ LOL


	14. Chapter 14

Oikawa is silently laying on the ground in so much embarrassment because of what happened. She don't know how to face them.

"Oikawa the floor is cold."

"How can you act like nothing happened?! I lost my dignity!" She said while sitting on her knees before she lay on the ground again and kick her feet. She's even crying!

"I'll give that shop a bad review! Zero star!" She said and get her phone to start typing.

"That won't change anything." Ushijima said that made her drop her phone and sigh.

"Ugh! I'm going home." She said and stand up to change in the bathroom.

After changing she secretly went out with the help of Ushijima of course.

"Come on she have a gate pass why do we need to do this again?" Shirabu ask for the nth time. He understands that they need to hide her when she enter the boys dorm but he didn't expect that they still need to do this on her way out.

"There's a time indicated on her gate pass." Ohira said and and open the gate for her.

"Your eyes are red. Did you cry?" He said when he notice.

Tendou can't hide his smile but Semi push him a little to make him stop.

"Wakatoshi kun be gentle next time" he said and let out a wheezy laugh.

"It's not like that okay!" Oikawa tried to explain but she knows that weird guy won't listen. "Ugh! I hate you!" She said before she get the box from Ushijima and went out.

When she got home she received a call from her coach saying that they will have a practice early next week.

Their match against Niiyama High School is something they need to take on seriously, they've been the Miyagi Prefecture representative for years now with Shiratorizawa.

Now that she think about it she's getting stress. They have a match against Niiyama and that two monkey thinks she's being kinky with Ushijima.

She roll on her bed before running to the kitchen to eat some ice cream. She need that right now.

As scheduled, Oikawa meet with her whole team to prepare for their match against Niiyama. She wanted to at least play in Nationals before she graduate and this year is her last chance to make it happen.

"Oikawa senpai, how is it dating Ushijima?" Miyu asked her during water break.

"Hmm? Why're you asking?"

"Nothing, just curious you know." She said smiling.

She's confused. The last time she checked Miyu is so against her dating Ushijima. She even cried at her because of it.

"Miyu, why?"

"Nothing.. by the way Iwaizumi san will play against Karasuno on the same day of our match. Are you going to watch him, even just the last set?"

"I don't know yet. We have our own match." She said. It's almost the same time and she's nervous about their own match so she don't know if she can watch the game.

Ushijima's match is in morning and their match is in the afternoon.

"Back to practice!" She shout and clap her hands to get everyone's attention. They need to focus.

They kept on practicing until the day of the match. They kept working hard hoping that they can make it to Nationals.

All the hard work, stress, hope and yet..

_They lost._

She can hear a ringing sound in her head the whole time. When they shake the hands of Niiyama girls team and when they bow to show gratitude to the people who watched and supported their team.

"-ptain.. Captain!"

"W-what?" She asked Sara when she get back to her senses.

"They lost.. Iwaizumi san and the others" Sara said to her.

"They didn't make it to finals this year?" Oikawa confirmed. She expect Aoba Johsai to play against Shiratorizawa like the past years but they lost to Karasuno.

"I'll go see Iwa chan." She said and run out of the locker room.

She patiently waited for them in the hallway and when she saw them, she gave Iwaizumi her most comforting smile to make him feel better.

"Oikawa." Iwaizumi called her and tell the other to go ahead.

"I heard the news." She said. Iwaizumi looked on the ground remembering how they lost. his team gave him the last set but he didn't make it.

"Pathetic right? This is our last match, we don't have next year to win and make it to Nationals. It's my fault, I spiked the last—"

Oikawa tap his back before she tried to look at his face.

"It's okay. I know you did great. This is volleyball, there's always winners and losers. Just don't forget how fun volleyball is." She said and smiled at him. Iwaizumi stared at her before he ruffled her hair.

It's true. He had fun.

"Smile now Iwa chan." She said and put her two index finger on her cheeks and show him her smile.

"They're waiting for you." She said and let him go to his teammates.

When she can't see him anymore she started walking back to their assigned locker room but she saw Ushijima on the way. He just look at her before he spread his arms. He saw the game and he know Oikawa is sad about the result.

When she saw Ushijima with his arm spread as if he's waiting for her to be in his arms that's when she remember they also lost the game and she also feel bad right know like Iwaizumi.

How ironic, she have her own shattered dreams but she still managed to make Iwaizumi feel better and forget about herself.

She started sobbing while walking to him and let herself be comfort.

"Ushiwaka" she called him with her trembling voice and buried her face to his chest.

"Let's eat sweets." Ushijima said to her while swaying a little side-by-side.

Oikawa let out a small chuckle while crying because of it. She knows he wanted to make her feel better.

"..'kay"

👑👑👑


	15. Chapter 15

Oikawa and Ushijima decided to eat dinner before eating sweets, it's like a date but Oikawa know Ushijima just wants to make her feel better.

"Ushiwaka I don't know how to eat this." Oikawa said and give him the crab. She requested seafood but Ushijima didn't expect that she don't know how to eat most of it.

"Just crack it open." He said.

"What if it bites?"

"Oikawa it's dead."

"But..." Oikawa looked at him hoping that he will do it for her

"Here" all he said and do it for her. After the dinner they started eating sweets while talking.

"Hey, I'll watch your game against Karasuno tomorrow. After this we should go home you need to rest." She said and eat more sweets

She don't know who to cheer tomorrow since she knows someone from both teams.

"We will do what we usually do. We will win." He said confidently.

That night, Oikawa talked to her teammates about the game. She even ended up crying again with the other third years.

"You should all rest. I know you're tired." She said to them before they said goodbye and ended the call.

She stared at the ceiling for a while until she remember how Ushijima tried to make her feel better and she found herself smiling like an idiot. Well who could have known that guy can be sweet.

The next day she arrived early and sit somewhere hidden. She don't think she can cheer loudly she's too nervous for Ushijima. She already said this to Ushijima and he said it's okay as long as he know she's there. When the game start she silently hugged her legs and watch the game intently.

"Why not cheer for him?" Someone said behind her.

"Ackk! Iwa chan don't surprise me like that!"

"Why are you not watching from the front row?" He asked before he jump over the bleachers and sit on it.

"I'm too nervous." She whispered.

Iwaizumi glance at her before look at the court again.

"You didn't tell me you also lost yesterday." He said. Oikawa don't know what to say so she didn't answer. She focused her attention to the game and watch quietly. 

The game is too intense. As expected Karasuno is not backing down. Oikawa covered her face but she keep a gap to still see what's happening when Tsukishima blocked Ushijima.

"That glasses guy.. managed to block Ushiwaka?" She whispered and got more anxious.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa continue watching the game until the last set and when Karasuno won the match Oikawa stared at the court in complete shock.

"Did they just lost?" She mumbled

"They did. Kageyama and his team beat Shiratorizawa. " Iwaizumi said.

"I'll go first" she said and left Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi tried to stop her but she run fast and left him alone. She use to tell him that Shiratorizawa just got lucky every time they beat Seijoh before and now that Shiratorizawa lost he expect her to say something bad about them but she didn't.

Oikawa waited for Ushijima while thinking of ways how to comfort him. He did the same thing to her yesterday and she want to do the same. When she saw Ushijima with the others she immediately run to them but didn't say anything because she don't know what to say. She did it effortlessly with Iwaizumi yesterday, but she suddenly don't know how to do it with Ushijima.

First of all she don't know how bad he fells right now. He still have his expressionless face so she can't read him but she bet he feel bad right now.

"Meet me in the locker room." She heard their coach said while she's just looking at them.

The others started walking away and when she's left with Ushijima an idea suddenly crossed her mind.

"Meet me in our house after you're done? I'll prepare something for you." She said before she cup his face.

"It's okay! You're still the best!" She said fast and run out. She still have a lot of things to do.

Ushijima admits that it is shocking that they lost. Hinata Shoyo and Kageyama Tobio is not just talk they did beat them as they said before. When they got to Shiratorizawa he grab the chance to give advice to his kouhai's. That was their last match together. 

"So? what did Oikawa said?" Tendou asked Ushijima while doing the 100 serve.

"We will meet later." he said

"Ohh? How? the gate is closed." he said as a matter of fact. It's pass their curfew and all students must be inside the school at this time.

"Sneak out?" Tendou looked at him intently. He never sneaked out before but he's going to do it now. 

"Okay! I'll keep my mouth shut. Enjoy miracle boy"

After the 100 serves Ushijima sneak out using the back gate and went to Oikawa's house.

The light is still on so he press the doorbell and after a few Oikawa went out of the main door to welcome him.

Oikawa did a lot before Ushijima arrived. On her way home she bought a lot of snacks and she asked her mom to help her cook. She even transform their living room to an indoor camping site. She push the couch to the corner to have more space and put a huge tent in the middle of their living room.

She don't know if Ushijima is fond of stargazing or what but she prepare her telescope anyways and left the sliding door open for later. It's starting to get cold now so she make sure to have a thick blanket. After she's done, she wait for Ushijima until he arrived.

"Did you prepare all these today?

"Yes, did you like it? Let's have a date!" She said and sit on the air bed.

She have the food prepared in a low table beside it.

"I know you feel bad about the game result but like I told you. You're still the best Ushiwaka." She said and pat the space beside her.

"Maybe." He just said, she's ready to knock some sense to him because of his negative self talk but when she saw him smiling she know right then and there he's taking everything just fine.

"Why do have that?" Ushijima asked her and point at the telescope.

"Uhh.. When I feel bad I use that. We will wait for aliens tonight." She joked and pull the table in front of them. The sliding door is widely open in front of them and they can see the night sky and stars.

According to news there will be a meteor shower and she want to see that with Ushijima.

But for now, eating is the best way to comfort someone.

"Wait here." She said and run to the kitchen to get the s'mores. When she got back Ushijima saw it and the crackers.

"Prepared aren't we." He said and chuckled.

👑👑👑


	16. Chapter 16

Oikawa and Ushijima lay on the air bed while watching the night sky and eating chips, it's almost 1am and any moment now the meteor shower will start.

"Ushiwaka, when the meteor shower starts what will you wish?" She asked.

"Wish?" Ushijima raised and eyebrow as if he don't believe it. Oikawa rolled her eyes and shove a chip in his mouth.

"You won't lose anything. Just make a wish before it ends. Who know's it might come true."

"Ushiwaka, are you okay?" she asked to confirm because he still have this stoic expression. 

"Why? Am I supposed to be _not okay?_ " He returned the question.

"I don't know. I'm not okay when we lost yesterday so I thought you won't be okay too but you don't show any sign of being _'not okay'_ "

"Well I guess it's fine. It's not like we didn't make it to Nationals before." He said without thinking. Oikawa gasp and punch his arm.

"Be a little sensitive Ushiwaka! That hit me!" She said pouting.

"But it's you who hit me." He said as if he's confused.

If she learn a thing about Ushijima since they started dating, it's the fact that he sometimes take things literally and she don't know if she will laugh or be stress.

She wanted to explain it to him but before she even speak again the meteor shower start. Oikawa run beside the sliding door and sit on her knees to watch it closely.

Ushijima just look at her back and the night sky with meteor shower.

_"I hope this will last a little longer."_

The next morning Oikawa woke up because of someone pilling her hair her gently. She open her eyes slowly then she saw her nephew Takeru. Oikawa groan and buried her face in her pillow and hug it tighter.

"Obasan~"

Oikawa glare at him when he called her "Obasan" she get it she's his auntie but that term is usually use for middle aged woman and she's obviously not that old!

"What did you just call me?!" She grab his shirt but not hard enough to hurt him.

"Who is he?" Takeru asked her and point at Ushijima sleeping while she's on top of him.

"My boyfriend—"

"Eh? Where's Iwa nii san?" he asked shocked. He know his aunt like Iwaizumi, well everyone in their family knows that.

"Uhh? In their house? And how long have you been there? You creep, you're watching a couple sleep?"

"What's wrong with that? Mom and grandma is here too before you woke up." He said and eat the marshmallows that she was eating last night.

"Oikawa?" Ushijima called when he woke up because of the two.

"Yo! Morning." Takeru

"Ugh! Don't mind him." Oikawa said and rested her cheeks on his chest again.

"Obasan you're heavy." Takeru tease her because of their position since shes on top of Ushijima.

"Are you saying something?" Oikawa pinch his cheeks, this kid loves to tease her because of her appetite and how she _used_ to chase Iwaizumi.

"Grandma took a picture of you two. You're drooling there."

Before Takeru said anymore she run to find her mom to ask her delete that picture.

"You're?" Ushijima asked him and sit.

"Takeru. So what do you like about my obasan? She's not that pretty." He said. Ushijima stared at him before he chuckles. This kid sure know to get through Oikawa's nerve.

"Who knows.." he said and shrug his shoulders.

"Onii san, I'm giving you the chance to change your mind, it's okay if you break up with her we can handle her grumbling" He said again and continue eating the marshmallows but Oikawa throw him a pillow.

"If Ushiwaka leave me because of you I'm going to hang you up on that tree!" Oikawa said and point at the small tree outside their house.

"Kids stop that now. Let's eat breakfast." Her mom interrupted the two and smiled at Ushijima.

"They will take long arguing let's head first to the kitchen." She said and guided Ushijima to their kitchen.

She likes Ushijima for her daughter and she's happy for her. He seems like a good guy and he have the patience that you need in handling her daughter so she's sure her daughter is in good hands.

"Tooru chan, Takeru will stay here today your sister have something to do." She said as Oikawa enters.

Oikawa sit in the dining and Ushijima started giving her food while she speak with her mom.

"Really? Ushiwaka, Takeru plays volleyball want to play with us?"

"I can stay for a while before I go back to Shiratorizawa."

"Great! Takeru he's Shiratorizawa's ace!" She proudly said to her nephew.

"Like Iwa nii san? I wanna see him play!" He said excitedly.

The whole time her nephew keeps asking question to Ushijima and got more interested when he found out that they represent Miyagi and play to Nationals for years.

"That's awesome Ushi nii san teach me your moves! I want to be cool too."

"Then eat more to grow tall and strong" he said trying to make him eat more.

Ushijima is glad that her nephew is playing volleyball because if not he don't know what they will talk about. He agreed to play with him after the breakfast and teach him some techniques. Oikawa just watch them play while sitting from inside the house and leaving the sliding door open.

When Ushijima left her nephew keeps on talking to her about Ushijima, he did the same when with Iwaizumi before. It's like he found a new inspiration and idol in playing volleyball and she's happy to see they get along so well.

"Takeru, you think Ushiwaka is nice?"

"Yes! And awesome too." He answered immediately.

She remember why she stared dating dating Ushijima and she's starting to feel guilty. She know she approached him with the wrong intentions but seeing how their relationship is working and that she finally get to know him well she don't think it's that bad dating him for real.

_Well maybe I can make it real.._

👑👑👑 _  
_


	17. Chapter 17

Now that the Spring Interhigh is done she got more time to play with Shiratorizawa every Saturday and spend time with Ushijima.

It's also surprising that she get along well with the Shiratorizawa boys now. After the Saturday practice they will eat something from the cafeteria and she even join them in their hang outs. One time they visited the new KTV together. At first Oikawa is kinda shy because Semi is such a good singer but later on they started having fun.

_Tendou keep on challenging her to sing high notes and because she's born extra she didn't back down. She feel like she's having her own concert because they're hyping her up!_

_"Queen!!" Tendou shouted while holding a tambourine._

_Shirabu is flipping the song book with Semi probably looking for another song for her to sing._

_"Come on you know the dance steps!" Tendou hype her up and join her in front._

_Ohira wants to laugh but he decided to get the hand fan in the box full of props._ _Oikawa felt the air on her face that blow her long hair._

_Yeah! Beyoncé vibes! She thought._

_"Don't cover her." Goshiki said to Ohira. He's currently recording her sing and dance._

_She is enjoying herself. When she went to karaoke with the Iwaizumi and the others only Miyu and Sara hype her up but this time everyone's attention is on her._

They would even go shopping with her and buy her a few things like one time when they went to the mall with the others.

_"Oh wow! Look, that dress is so cute." She whispered to Ushijima when she saw a white summer dress. "But it's not summer yet." She said after._

_"You can wear it on summer." Ushijima said and get the dress for her._

_"Wait! Ushiwaka don't buy it!" She tried to stop him but he still bought it. She's so embarrassed when they went out of the store and Ushijima is holding the shopping bag for her._

_"You bought something?" Tendou said when he saw the paper bag he looked at it and when he saw the summer dress his eyes sparkled._

_"Wakatoshi kun! I saw a sandals that would go well with that!" He said and pull her to the other store across to where they are._

_"What's your size?"_

_"No.." she just said so Tendou looked at her before he smiled the next thing she know the others hold her and they took off her shoes to try on the sandals._

_"Perfect size! Miss we'll get this." He said and gave it to the sales lady._

_After that Oikawa is perfectly aware that the Shiratorizawa boys don't speak broke._

_She feels like she got herself a bunch of sugar daddies!_

She enjoy hanging out with them and she got really close with Ushijima. So close that she promoted him to be her photographer and not just her boyfriend.

It all started when Ushijima visited her while she's wearing a classic dress sent to her by one of a popular online clothing line. This is the kind of dress a woman would wear in meeting the parents of her boyfriend. Some kind of parents approved dress.

_Oikawa is inside her room taking pictures when her phone started ringing, she immediately answered the call when she saw that it was Ushijima._

_"Ushy Gushy!"_

_"I'm here in front of your house." He said in flat tone so she run to her window to see if he's really outside and there she saw him holding a box of donuts._

_"Yeah I can see you." As soon as she said that Ushijima looked at her window and when he saw her he lift his arms to show her the donuts._

_Oikawa run to the door and open the gate for him. She saw how Ushijima raised both his eyebrows when he saw her._

_"Are you going somewhere?" He asked, she even curl her hair and wore accessories that go well with the dress._

_"No. Let's get inside."_

_When they got inside and started eating Ushijima can't help but to look at her from head to toe. She look so classy and elegant._

_"Ushiwaka you're making me feel uncomfortable." She said_

_"You look pretty." He compliment._

_"Really? So pretty that you want to take pictures of me and stare at it whenever you feel like it?" She joked._

_"Yes. Can I take pictures of you?"_

_Oikawa looked at him with shocked face before laughed. "I'm just kidding —"_

_"But I really want to." He said and get his phone from his pocket._

That was unexpected but she ended up liking the pictures. But what's more shocking is that Ushijima used it as his wallpaper.

She's always with Ushijima during her weekends and with Sara and Miyu in weekdays. She will spend lunch sometimes with the Seijoh's boys team but people can obviously see that she stop giving too much attention to Iwaizumi. Sara don't really care as long as she can see that she's happy but Miyu is starting to get curious and somewhat bothered.

She thought their relationship is not real but seeing how she's starting to get attached with Ushijima makes her way too curious about the real score between them.

Iwaizumi would sometimes asked her about Oikawa's whereabouts that she will immediately let Oikawa know, if it was before she know her senpai will be so happy but now she will just say _"Why? Does he need something?"_

That is not her usual reaction to Iwaizumi asking about her.

"Oikawa senpai, Matsun san and Makki san asked if we want to join them after class. Let's eat ramen, Iwaizumi san will be there" Miyu said to Oikawa who is currently busy with her phone while walking to the school gate with her and Sara.

"Hmm? Sorry Miyu chan I have plan with Ushiwaka this afternoon." She said and before she even say something else Oikawa's phone beeped. She looked at it first before she excitedly looked at the school gate.

"I have to go Miyu chan, my boyfriend's waiting." She said before she waved ather and Sara then run away.

Miyu wanted to stop her but her senpai is fast and someone called her from behind. It was Matsukawa and Hamanaki with Iwaizumi and the the two first years Kindaichi and Kunimi.

"I thought you will asked Oikawa to join." Matsukawa asked her when he notice that Oikawa is not with them.

"Uhmm.. she said she have other plan." She said and look at the school gate where they can see Oikawa is with Ushijima. Oikawa is sweetly talking while hugging Ushijima's waist and looking up to him with her chin pressing against his chest and Ushijima have a soft smile while looking at the girl.

"Ooh, well of course she have plan with her boyfriend." Matsukawa said when she saw the two.

"Must be nice to have that kind of relationship." Hamanaki said. Matsukawa just laugh at him and started teasing him for being single.

"They look so happy together." Kindaichi said as they watch Ushijima and Oikawa walked away.

Miyu bit her bottom lip before she stomp her feet and glare at the boys.

"But they're fake dating!" She shout at them. No one speak after what she said but Sara with her fast hands slap her arm.

"You idiot! I told you that's a secret!" She whispered and pinch her side but the boys can hear it.

"Ouch! Don't pinch me, that hurts!" She complained with teary eyes.

"What did you just say? They're fake dating? They're not real couple?" Iwaizumi confirmed. Miyu avoided his gaze and tried not to spill more tea but Iwaizumi look scary.

"Miyu, speak." He said again. Sara want to stop her from saying anything more but she know Iwaizumi won't stop.

"O—oikawa senpai is dating Ushijima to get your attention.."

"So they're not.. dating?"

The other boys don't dare to speak and tried to read the atmosphere. They don't know this, they all thought Oikawa and Ushijima genuinely like each other.

👑👑👑


	18. Chapter 18

After Miyu told them the truth Iwaizumi spend his free time during class watching Oikawa and being impressed how good her acting is.

He watched Oikawa while typing a paragraph in her laptop for their group activity. They're in the same group with Matsukawa and Hamanaki who is obviously watching Iwaizumi stare at her but the girl is too busy to finish what she's doing.

If this happened before they're sure Oikawa can't stop herself in flirting with Iwaizumi and she won't be able to focus, but it's like the table turned 360, she's too focus that she didn't even notice Iwaizumi is watching her.

"We're almost done. Do you still have something you want include here?" Oikawa asked they while still busy typing.

"You already write all that we wanted to say." Hamanaki said.

"Okay.. I'll just do the minor revisions tonight and send you a copy." Oikawa said and close the file before she prepare her bag. Iwaizumi saw that her wallpaper is Ushijima and Oikawa together. If he didn't know that they're fake dating he might be jealous of how _flawless_ their relationship is, but he knows the truth.

When the bell rings Oikawa is done fixing her things so she stood up to walk out of the room.

"See you tomorrow!" She said and left.

Iwaizumi took his bag and run after her leaving Hamanaki and Matsukawa. He walk behind Oikawa and started inviting her to hang out for no reason, like how she used to invite him before.

"Oikawa! Do you have plan today? maybe you want to— "

"Sorry what?" Oikawa said and look back at him. That's when he saw she's wearing an earphone and currently in video call with Ushijima.

"I was trying to invite you, maybe we can grab something to eat—"

"Ah, I'm sorry Ushiwaka is waiting for me. We promised to play with Takeru today." She said, he don't know what else to say so he just said. "Okay"

After Oikawa left that's when realization hits him. They're fake dating but they spend time with _the family_ she's that desperate to get his attention? And make their dating look so real?

Iwaizumi decided to follow her and see if they're really in that level of spending time with the family. He saw how excited Oikawa is while walking home. And when they got to the intersection where he they usually separate ways on their way home Ushijima is really there waiting.

"Waka baby! Did you wait long?" He heard Oikawa said as she run to Ushijima.

"Not really. Let's go?"

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes while watching the two. They're such an eyesore to him. He know the 'annoying Oikawa' but he didn't know the 'sweet and caring Oikawa'.

"I heard coach Washijo is currently preparing for training camp for the first years. And they invited that tall glasses guy from Karasuno with Kunimi and Kindaichi from Seijoh-" Oikawa said while walking away with Ushijima. When he can't see them anymore that's when he started walking home. 

The next day Oikawa is in good mood because she had fun yesterday with Ushijima and Takeru. After seeing Sara and Miyu together entering the school gate she run to greet the two.

"Miyu chan! Sara! "

"H-hi" Sara greet her and avoid making an eye contact. Oikawa find it unusual especially that Miyu is not even at her 50% energy after seeing her. The girl never fails to jump in glee very time they see each other but now she's hiding behind Sara.

"Miyu chan, are you okay? Your quiet today." she said with a hint of concern.

"I-I'm fine.." Miyu said to her Oikawa find it suspicious so she gazed at her intently. Miyu stared back at her so she tilt her head and smile as if asking why. She even saw how Miyu flinch and grab the hem of Sara's blazer like she's getting nervous.

"O-oikwa senpai.. Sorry.." Miyu mumbled. She don't know what she mean by that but Oikawa suddenly felt nervous for some reason. She patiently waiting for explanation when Sara started talking.

"Iwaizumi san found out that you're fake dating Ushijima to get noticed..?"

"H-how did he-"

"I'm so sorry Oikawa seinpai! it's not my intention to. I swear! I just want to help.. but I ruined everything" 

Oikawa drag the two to the roof top and ask them what exactly happened. The only person who know her plan is Sara and she's shocked to know that Sara accidentally mentioned it to Miyu, of all people! She's completely aware that the kid can't stop herself from spilling the tea in a certain situations and that's what happened! 

"Miyuuu!" Oikawa cried and started walking back and fort trying to thing nervously.

"Oikawa senpai it's okay! Iwaizumi san is asking me about you before he even know. he's starting to like you! or maybe he already likes you-"

"But I don't like him anymore, I have a boyfriend. I don't think my Waka baby knows why I asked him to date me in the first place." she said and sit on the ground. Sara looked at Miyu to see her reaction to this and start to feel bad when she saw how guilty she looked like.

"Okay girls! first things first what did you say for Ushijima to date you." Sara asked Oikawa who is currently stressed out.

"I don't really remember but I just told him I have a _business proposal_ some kind of _agreement_. We will date in return I'll spend time with him since he want's me to set for him. He even told me I should have come to Shiratorizawa, he's cute" Sara and Miyu looked at each other before they looked at her as if she just said the most outrageous thing and they're judging her whole being.

"Now I'm convinced you're both airhead." Sara 

"Does that mean the real score is clear on Ushijima san's side?" Miyu asked Sara

"Good question. Captain, is it?"

Oikawa looked from left to right trying to find the right words to say.

Ushijima never asked her why she want them to pretend so she's sure he don't know that it's to get Iwaizumi's attention. She honestly don't know if Ushijima is aware that they're just pretending.

Oikawa slowly shook her head as an answer to Sara and Miyu. " I don't know." This earn different reaction from the two. Sara is displeased with her answer and Miyu stared in blank space while fidgeting.

"I heard Ushijima san is a bit oblivious, so it's safe to say that it's not clear to him." Miyu

"Then my Waka baby don't need to know! I mean I'm dating him for real now and.. and I like -" before she even get to finished what she's saying Sara cut her off.

"No! Captain if your dating him for real now, tell him. Tell him why you asked him to date you and make things clear." Sara said to her firmly.

That is the only thing that Sara can say to her to avoid more misunderstanding between them. 

👑👑👑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how stress you are with what Miyu did (≧◡≦)


	19. Chapter 19

Saturday that week, Oikawa called Ushijima to meet with her. She's been thinking of how she will explain everything to Ushijima for days and she finally come up with a speech. Just hoping Ushijima is understanding enough to accept her after.

Now that she think about it she's too selfish to even ask Ushijima from the start if their set up is clear or if he even know what is happening. He agreed to all of this without asking why and that made her feel bad. Sara is right she need to fix this as soon as possible because if not even the other Shiratorizawa boys will get get involved to this since she became close to them.

While waiting for Ushijima she already ordered raw meat and started grilling to keep herself busy then she started eating.

 _Stress eating.._ She started doing this from the day she found out that Iwaizumi know the truth about her relationship with Ushijima.

When she felt some one sit beside her she looked at the person with mouth full of _oniku._ Seeing that it's Ushijima she chew her food fast and wipe her lips.

"Ushiwaka!"

"Hmm? you're here early." He said, but before she even answer him Tendou with Semi and Ohira sit in front of them. She felt like all the words that she prepared for days is suddenly forgotten. She can't talk to Ushijima with the others.

"They tagged along. Hope it's okay." Ushijima said with calm tone as usual. She gave him a forced smile and nod her head since she can't tell them to leave anyways.

She act normally and tried to set aside the things they need to talked about. She can meet him again tomorrow or they can talk somewhere private after the _date_ or whatever you call their set up right now.

They're halfway done eating when a group of boys caught her attention. It was Iwaizumi with the Seijoh boys. She almost choked seeing them enter the place and much more when their eyes met. 

She haven't talked to Iwaizumi after she found out that he knows what's going on between her and Ushijima so she don't know what he's thinking right now.

Probably, he's thinking about how desperate she is. 

"Now, look who's here." Tendou said when he saw the group of boys.

"Huuuh?!" Kentaro Kyotani growl at him, also known as mad dog the second year wing spiker of Aoba Johsai. He's aggressive so she absolutely understand.

Before he even took a step towards their table Yahaba hold his shirt to stop him and apologize. When they went inside to look for a place she saw how Iwaizumi looked at her. She might be over reacting but she feel like he's mocking her.

Iwaizumi keeps on glancing at the Shiratirizawa's table and the other Seijoh boys is completely aware of it. The other's might not know why but Kunimi, Kindaichi, Matsukawa and Hamanaki know's what's going on. 

They shrug it of and started eating. This is for all the graduating members of volleyball club so as much as possible they want to have fun instead of minding the Shiratorizawa boy's with Oikawa.

When they're done eating the group went out of the place and saw that the Shiratorizawa boys with Oikawa is still there. If they hear it right Oikawa still wants to spend time with Ushijima. Before they even started walking away Matsukawa and Hamanaki saw Iwaizumi walk towards Oikawa.

"It's late. Aren't you supposed to go home now?" He said to her.

Both of them saw how Oikawa held Ushijima's arm in both hand as if she don't want to let go of him.

"Let's go. I'll walk you home."

"Uhh? Don't you think you're being bold here? Leave the couple alone dude." Tendou said to him.

Iwaizumi let out a sardonic laugh before he pull Oikawa. Ushijima is fast enough to pull her back and the other Shiratorizawa boys block her protectively.

"As if your relationship is true. You get what you want, you have my attention now stop this pretension will you!"

Matsukawa and Hamanaki run to Iwaizumi to drag him out of the mess. They saw the fear in Oikawa's eyes before they were able to get Iwaizumi and the two feel bad for her.

"Sorry." Hamanaki mouthed before they walked away.

"What was that?" Kindaichi asked Iwaizumi. Obviously not happy about what he did.

"Don't get involve." Kunimi said to Kindaichi in flat tone, but he's looking at Iwaizumi as if the words is really meant for him.

"What? It all happened because she wants attention."

"That was before. Can't you see she's happy now. Why are you so angry, are you jealous?" Kunimi said. Kindaichi tried to stop him since they all know Kunimi is too lazy for arguments but here he is now.

"Do you even like her? Or you're just used to her chasing you around. Maybe it's just your ego? It hurts your ego that she's done with you."

"Okay stop. Kindaichi take him now." Matsukawa said to Kindaichi before he left with Iwaizumi and Hamanaki.

Kindaichi keep on glancing at Kunimi while they're walking since the last time he saw him like that is towards Kageyama back in middle school.   
  


As soon as the Seijoh boys left Oikawa is quietly waiting for someone to ask her or Ushijima about it. This won't happen if she just talk with Ushijima before she started making thing real between them. What will he think if he found out that they're dating because she likes Iwaizumi?

"You're not dating?" Ohira asked them. Semi and Tendou is waiting for the two of them to answer and they saw how Oikawa looked at Ushijima.

"We.. I.. T-that was true. I like Iwa chan and I talked to Ushiwaka to date me to make Iwa chan jealous.." She said in low voice.

The three looked at Ushijima as if asking for his side of the story. 

"..We are dating, you're my girlfriend. That's what you said" Ushijima told her. That's what Tendou need to hear before he laugh. Oikawa is used to seeing him laughing almost everything he find amusing but this time he look scary.

"That was a good laugh. Let's go back." Tendou said before he put his arms around Ushijima's shoulder and walked away with Semi.

Ohira don't know if he should go with his friends but seeing Oikawa is about to cry he stayed with her and decided to walk her home. She's quiet the whole time which is new to Ohira. He's used to hearing her talk about some girly things.

"You're all going to hate me now.. My Waka baby hates me.." he heard her say while crying and looking at him. 

"No, don't cry. I don't.. but I not sure about the others?" Ohira regret saying the last part because when Oikawa heard it she started sobbing.

👑👑👑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> After he introduced all the invited player he awkwardly looked at the last two person standing beside Tsukishima.
> 
> "Uhmm.. I don't see the name of you two in the list."


	20. Chapter 20

Sara and Miyu received a call last night from Oikawa telling that the Shiratorizawa boys found out that they're _fake dating_ and she wasn't able to talk to Ushijima about it.

The next day, when class is not starting yet so Miyu stayed in their classroom and wait for Oikawa.

"Miyu go back to your room." Sara said to her. 

"But Oikawa senpai is not here yet" Both of them looked concern when they saw Oikawa enter the room but end up confused because Oikawa looks fine. She smiled and greet them as usual before she went to her seat.

"Oikawa senpai.. are you okay?" Miyu asked her softly

"Yes." she said and smiled at Miyu. Sara stared at her before she notice that she's wearing extra makeup today.

"Why? Oh, is it my make up?" She took out her make up kit and show them what's inside "This make up style is pretty right? I used new products today remember the one Ushiwaka received- " Sara and Miyu saw how Oikawa's smile disappear and closed the pouch to put it back inside her bag.

"Oikawa senpai.." Miyu called her worriedly. Before they even try to lift up her mood the bell started ringing making Miyu run fast back to her room.

Sara watched Oikawa the whole morning because she's quiet and she ate melon bread for lunch. _Just a bread!_ In normal days that's equivalent to ¼ of her snacks, she needs rice to fill her stomach.. a lot of rice..

"Captain do you want to see what they have in cafeteria?" She asked

"Nah~ I'm full. Wake me up before the next class" she said and put her head down. Sara leave her be and continue eating but she saw Miyu enter their room holding a bunch of food, probably for Oikawa. When Miyu saw her sleeping Sara shook her head and invite her in.

During their afternoon classes even their classmates started asking Sara if Oikawa is okay because they're all not used to her being quiet. 

"Captain can we drop by your house?" Sara asked while they're walking home.

"Yeah sure.." She said in flat tone. When they arrived they saw a kids shoes meaning Takeru is in the house.

"Grandma it was an accident." They heard Takeru's voice talking.

"It's okay. I'll tell her later"

The three walk to the living area and there they saw Oikawa's broken flower pot.

"What did you do?" Oikawa drop her bag and run to them she even push Takeru that made him lose his balance.

"Tooru chan!" her mom helped Takeru to stand before she glare at her daughter. "It was an accident he's just playing volleyball-"

"Then he should've played outside! Look what you did! you broke-" When she look at Takeru that's when she realized she's scaring him. He's about to cry while looking at her.

"S-sorry obasan.. I won't do it again" When Oikawa heard Takeru's voice shaking she felt guilt. Takeru might be annoying at times but he know's when she's serious.

"I- I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout I just.. I just.." before she even find a word to explain herself she end up crying. At this time Sara and Miyu knew this is something really serious.

When she calmed down they spend the rest afternoon inside Oikawa's room while she's laying on her bed with a cold cucumber on her eyelids to reduce the swelling.

"Oikawa senpai, have you spoken with Ushijima san after that?" 

"No, but one thing is for sure he's serious about dating me." she said before she took another slice of cucumber from the glass bowl full of ice tubes.

"If he's serious then it'll be easy!" Miyu said and continued slicing the cucumber and putting it in the glass bowl, but she's eating some of it.

"It's not that easy, and don't eat my cucumbers that for my eyes. You see, his friends knows that he's quite naive to this kind of stuff so when they found out that I used him to get notice by the person that I liked - that's past tense by the way, they see me as a user and cunning b*tch who took advantage of they're captain"

"uhh but you like him now." Sara said in a matter of fact tone.

"And they don't know that.. Ugh! I don't know what to do next!" She said and kick some of her pillow out of the bed.

"Oikawa senpai! Listen to me.." Miyu said and took the cucumber on top of her eyelids. " If there is something that you're so good at aside from playing volleyball it's chasing after the person you like!" 

That statement hits her hard. She never run out of ideas on how to get closer to Iwaizumi before and now she just said _"I don't know what to do next."_

"Miyu, thank you.. I absolutely know what to do next." 

Coach Anabara of Johzenji started introducing the invited students for Miyagi First Years' Training Camp which includes Dateko's setter, Koganegawa Kanji. Shiratorizawa Academy's wing spiker, Goshiki Tsutomu. Aoba Johsai High School's wing spiker Kinumi Akira and middle blocker Kindaichi Yuutarou then Kakugawa Academy's wing spiker the _"Two Meters Guy"_ Hyakuzawa Yuudai and last but not the least Karasuno's middle blocker Tsukishima Kei.

After he introduced all the invited player he awkwardly looked at the last two person standing beside Tsukishima.

"Uhmm.. I don't see the name of you two in the list."

All the other guest looked at the two before Tsukishima started nagging at the ginger guy, Hinata Shoyo.

"Megane chan don't get angry at him. Be happy he wants to improve his skills" she said to Tsukishima.

"And you? What are you doing here?" Kunimi asked her.

She can't say that she's here for Ushijima so she just smiled at Kunimi and Kindaichi.

Before she even start lying. The demon coach appeared and called them to the faculty. She already know what's about to happen but it's okay.

_It's now or never. For my Waka baby!_

👑👑👑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tooru chan on chapter 3:  
> "It's now or never. For Iwa chan!"
> 
> Tooru chan now:  
> "It's now or never. For my Waka baby!"
> 
> ( ˘︹˘ ) I lived a good life ٩(˘◡˘)۶


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day!  
> (っ◔◡◔)っ ❤❤(ˆ‿ˆԅ)

The two coaches handled the uninvited guest Hinata Shoyo while Oikawa is quietly sitting on the couch waiting for her turn. She's nervous but she really wants to have a reason to be in Shiratorizawa so she can freely roam around the school and look for Ushijima.

"Oikawa Tooru, coach Washijo called you." Coach Anabara said to her and pointed at the table where the older coach is.

She gulp and took a deep breath before she stood up and approach the coach.

"So? This training camp is for the first years' why are you here."

"C-coach.. please let me be part of this training camp." She said and tried to look determined.

"You're not invited, you're not first year and you're definitely not a member of the boys volleyball team" the coach said stating all the facts and reason for her not to be part of the camp.

"I- I can be the manager! I will help you evaluate the players and prepare their improvements report. I will do it all just please, let me stay.." she said. The coach looked at her and sigh before he gave her a clip board.

"Don't give me a reason to kick you out of this training camp. Ushijima spend most of his time in the library lately preparing for college entrance exam." He said knowing that the girl is here for Ushijima.

Oikawa took the clip board and thanked the coach.

The first day of the camp went well. She did not do much but to watch the players and jot down notes.

She's instructed to create a short report every day for the two coach to review and analyze. This job is easy for her because she likes to analyze the weaknesses and strengths of her teammates to know how to use them well as a setter. Though she feel bad for Hinata because she can see the boy really wants to participate. 

She even heard the other coaches talking about how coach Washijo is fiercer when scolding the ginger.

After the training that day Oikawa hurriedly fix her things and run to the boys dorm.

She can't sneak in because one wrong move the coach will kick her out of the camp. That'll be harder for her so she have to do this the _legal way._ She texted Ushijima and tell him that she's outside the dorm, she thought Ushijima will ignore her message but after a few minutes Ushijima went out of the dorm and approach her.

"Ushiwaka." Oikawa called him gently.

She wanted to run to him but she stop herself because she can feel the piercing eyes of the Shiratorizawa boys watching them from inside main entrance of the dorm building.

"I'm just here to give you this!" She said and hand him the plant.

This morning she saw the shop near Shiratorizawa with a lot of flowers and plants. Ushijima gave her a flower to take care of before so she thinks he like plants. She don't even know what kind of plant she got. When the lady asked her what she wants she just point at random plant she saw inside.

"I'll be back tomorrow. I'll see you again." She said fast and run.

Ushijima wanted to stop her but she's fast. He ended up watching her run away while holding the plant.

"Ushijima san what did she say to you? Did she tell you something ridiculous again?" Shirabu asked him

"Ushijima san! Don't get carried away. She might be plotting something again." Goshiki

Tendou and Ohira tried to look at his plant trying to figure out what is it until they saw a small sticker the the word "Tomato" in it.

"What the hell? she gave you a tomato?" 

Ushijima didn't answer them he just started walking back inside the dorm with a visible pink hue spread across his cheeks.

The next day Oikawa went to Shiratorizawa earlier holding a lunch box with _Hayashi Rice_ that she cooked with her mom. Ushijima mentioned that he likes this so she tried to cook it for him.

Standing in front of the boys dorm she called Ushijima to tell him that she's outside.

"Ushiwaka.. I-I know it's too early but can you meet me? I'm in front of your dorm." She said

"I can see you. Turn around." Ushijima said to her over the phone. He just finished his morning run.

"Ushiwaka, good morning! I cooked this for you I hope you like it" she said and gave him the food.

"I have to go now. Coach Washijo might be in the gym by now. Enjoy eating!" She said fast and run away.

When the training start she quietly do her job while standing beside coach Washijo until the a group of boys arrived.

"Ackk!" Oikawa almost accidentally hit the coach with her clip borad when she saw Ushijima with Tendou, Hayato, Semi and Ohira enter the gym.

"They're here." She heard the coach said.

"Coach! You didn't tell me Ushiwaka will be here!"

"Do you expect me to inform you?" The coach said and lightly hit her with a rolled newspaper.

All the players welcomed the 3rd years while Oikawa stand behind the crowd with Hinata.

"You look so excited." She whispered

"I wanna play too." He said

After they properly introduced themselves they did a practice match against the 3rd years and as usual Oikawa watched closely and Hinata got in charge of scoring.

She would sometime forgot to jot down notes that will make the elder coach irritated and end up hitting her with his newspaper.

"Ouch! Coach I'm doing my job!" She said after the coach hit her again.

"Doing your job you said, you're just watching Ushijima!" He shouted. The first years and 3rd years looked because of the coach's loud voice. But Oikawa just pout and caress her arm that the coach hit.

"Coach I'll get bruises —" she didn't even get to finish her sentence because the coach glare at her so she just act like she's writing again.

After the practice match Tendou started messing with Hinata asking him why he's not playing and when Hinata explained that he invited himself to the camp Tendou can't help but to laugh at how amusing that is for him.

"Then what are you even doing then?" Ushijima asked him.

She saw how Hinata got hurt with that so she interrupted the three.

"What wrong with what he did? I'm not invited too." She said to Ushijima.

"That's a different story." Ushijima said to her, everyone noticed how he speak softly when it's about Oikawa but firmly when he's speaking with Hinata.

"Can someone mop the floor!" Someone shouted so Hinata excuse himself to get the mop.

Oikawa wanted to talked to Ushijima more but the demon coach called her. She looks irritated but she still run to the coach holding her clip board.

 _Just w_ _hen can I have an alone time with Ushiwaka?_ She thought and rolled her eyes.

After reporting her observations the coaches called the players again for the next set where Hinata tried to read and receive the ball, he did caught the ball but he got nosebleed.

"Sho chan!" Oikawa run to him holding a tissue for his nose. She's wiping the blood while telling him to be careful next time.

Ushijima watched Oikawa attend to Hinata. Tendou wanted to laugh at him because he can tell he's being jealous.

"Wakatoshi kun~ shake it off." He told him.

👑👑👑


	22. Chapter 22

On the last day of the training camp Oikawa sadly watch the boys do their drill.

It's been five days since she crash the camp but she still can't find a perfect time to speak with Ushijima.

She sometimes see him watching the first years' while having a practice match but before she even approach him the _demon coach_ will call her. One time she tried to visit him quickly during break but coach Washijo scold her.

" _If you're not that serious about this training camp better not show yourself tomorrow. We don't need a distracted manager."_ He said

Of course she can't get kick out of this training camp or else that guard won't let her in again. She can't even remember how many times she lied to that guard telling him that coach Washijo instructed her to meet him early or that she have to stay longer because she have to finish her reports, but the truth is she's meeting Ushijima before and after the camp.

The tomato plant got a new friend recently because Oikawa saw the shop again on her way and decided to get Ushijima another one. As usual she randomly pick a plant and turns out she got chili pepper this time.

Ushijima started to build his little garden behind the dorm with his tomato and chili pepper. The other Shiratorizawa boys find it weird because not all _couples_ exchange plants as gift.

They tried to talk to Ushijima about how Oikawa use him to get noticed by Iwaizumi but Ushijima just answered them with _"Yeah I know."_

In the end they gave up explaining him the situation, they just wish Ushijima really understand their situation.

They wanted to think that Oikawa fell in love with their friend but every time they ask Ushijima if they already talked he will just say _"Not yet. I tried to talk to her but she's busy."_

"How long are we going to watch them? I think Oikawa likes him. You should've seen how much she cried that night." Ohira said to them while watching Ushijima water his plants.

"She cried?" Hayato asked curiously

"She did! She walked ahead of me while sobbing. That's embarrassing you know. People might thought I'm the one who made her cry." Ohira said remembering how the bystanders would look at him and start whispering after seeing Oikawa.

"I don't like what she did but I think she does like Ushijima." Semi said and continue watching their captain.

"Then, are we going to set them up to meet and talk?" Ohira asked them.

"Naah~ they'll be fine. That girl's probably up to something amusing." Tendou

Meanwhile in the gym, "Oikawa san! Thank you for looking after me!" Hinata thank her after they finish cleaning the gym. The training camp officially ended and today is her last chance to talk to Ushijima. When Hinata run to the others she quietly walk to the boys dorm while sending a message to Ushijima to meet her.

While standing outside the door she saw Shirabu with Semi. She tried to avoid making an eye contact with them but Semi spoke to her.

"Are you going to meet Ushjima?" 

"Y-yes.." she answered shortly. Before Semi asked her again Ushijima went out of the dorm she can see the others Shiratorizawa boys walking behind him but didn't went out of the building, instead they called Semi and Shirabu to get inside.

"Hi, the training camp ends today. I won't be here next Monday." She started.

"Yes, I heard." An awkward silence filled the place so Oikawa started asking him.

"About what happened, do you hate me?" She asked. She prepared herself for his answer.

"No, why would I?" Ushijima said in flat tone. 

"Wha— what? Don't lie Ushiwaka it's okay to hate me. I admit you're kinda annoying before I get to know you. I hated you because I think you're belittling everyone just because you're so good at playing volleyball a-and because you always.. win? I was kinda jealous of it."

"But that was before. I feel like reality hits me so hard because when we started dating I get to know you better. I hate to admit it but you're actually nice. I'm sorry that I used you because I thought Iwa chan will run after me if he see that I'm dating other guy. I'm sorry.. I know I'm a terrible person" 

Ushijima didn't say anything after that which makes her anxious. She expect him to get mad at her but he's being quiet.

"Why are you apologizing? I mean isn't it clear from the beginning? What we have is an agreement right? Like give and take relationship. I will date you and you will set for me." Ushijima said to her letting her know that he totally understand their relationship from the beginning.

"I didn't know that you asked me to date you because of Iwaizumi Hajime though. But what matters to me is that you're mine.. and I don't have any intention of letting you go.

Oikawa stared at him trying to figure out if he's telling the truth. "You mean I feel bad for nothing? I feel so guilty."

"Maybe? And you don't have to. When I agreed to your proposal you have my permission to use me."

Oikawa feels relieved after hearing those words from Ushijima but she also feel annoyed. If he's not mad why did he stop calling her every night? 

"Then why did you stop calling me? you're cold too me and you made me cry so much! I even shouted at Takeru because I'm so frustrated at what's happening!" She said to him with teary eyes.

"I got busy preparing for college and when I finally got the time you got busy helping coach. I wanted to be with you but coach always needs you in the camp." 

Oikawa don't know if she should cry of laugh at what happened to them but happiness prevails. She throw herself to him and let herself enjoy Ushijima's warm hug. She missed having this moment with Ushijima for almost a week.

"I'm still your girlfriend right? I'm not planning to break up with you, ever! You have to spoil me. You made me cry so much"

"I'm always spoiling you." Ushijima whispered and kiss her forehead.

👑👑👑


	23. Last Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter (ㆆ_ㆆ)  
> I might not reply to all you comments but I'm reading them and you're all making me happy and motivated (╥︣﹏᷅╥)  
> 

Weeks after they clear things up Ushijima and Oikawa's relationship got better than before.

She's also in good terms with the Shiratorizawa boys again while Ushijima met Miyu and Sara. He surprisingly get along well with Miyu.

_"You like Oikawa senpai? You won't hurt her?" Miyu asked Ushijima as if he's under investigation._

_"I won't." Ushijima answered her truthfully._

_"What do you like about her? You have three seconds to answer, one! tw—"" Miyu asked again._

_"Everything! Plus she's good at volleyball and pretty."_

_Miyu's eyes sparkled when she heard Ushijima praise Oikawa. She's so happy to know Ushijima look up and appreciate everything about her senpai._

_Miyu put her hand on his shoulder and nod approvingly "Ushijima san.. you passed! Take care of Oikawa senpai. You're now my brother-in-law and the Vice President of Oikawa senpai's fans club!" She said to him as if she is a member of Oikawa's family._

_Sara and Oikawa sip their drinks and watched the two show their favorite pictures of her to each other._

_"Captain, Miyu got a new member of her cult." Sara whispered to her._

_"Yeah I can see that. Let them have their own conversation." She said in bored tone and started eating._

Oikawa is happily standing in front of their school while holding a bouquet of flowers from her mother. It's her graduation day and her mother won't stop taking her pictures.

"Mom please, the ceremony is about to start I need to get inside." She said

"Yes, yes.. let me hold the flowers for now." She said to her daughter.

When Oikawa got away from her mom she run to the others but Iwaizumi called her.

"Oikawa, can we talk? I just have something to tell you."

She haven't talked to him since the incident but of course she don't want to end her High School without clearing things between them.

"Yeah sure. Do you want to go somewhere private?" Iwaizumi nod in agreement and they headed to their classroom.

"Congratulations." Iwaizumi said when they got inside. Oikawa smiled at him and sit on the table.

"Thanks! Congratulations too Iwa chan."

She look around the room and remember the days when she used to annoy Iwaizumi by siting on his table and talking nonsense to him every morning.

How she used to take pictures of him secretly and observe him throughout the day. Her first crush might not end up well but she's still happy. If not because of her feelings for Iwaizumi he won't start dating Ushijima.

"You're annoying." He said out of the blue. Oikawa frown at him about to throw sass but she saw how serious Iwaizumi is.

"You always show up everywhere I go, it's annoying. You always made me feel like I'm the best person in your eyes and that made me confident. I hate to admit it but I'm happy you're always around and I'm happy you liked me. So thank you."

"I never paid attention to you and never appreciate your presence because I know no matter happens and no matter how long it takes you're just there. But I got too confident, I didn't realize you can chase me but you can also give up on me. And that's what happened."

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa to see her reaction and stunned when he saw her smiling at him.

"I never regret liking you Iwa chan.. even though you never returned my feelings I'm not regretting everything that I did for you for the past years. And I'm happy because if none of that happened I might not met Ushiwaka. I might not felt the happiness that I feel whenever I'm with him. So thank you.. for leading me to him"

Part of Iwaizumi want to tear up seeing how Oikawa is smiling and it's not because of him.

 _You waste this person Iwaizumi Hajime.._ he said to himself.

Iwaizumi looked up and let out a deep sigh before he formally bow in front of Oikawa.

"For the past years, thank you so much!" He said with all his might.

"Hmm.. Thank you too Iwa chan" Oikawa thank him back and did the same.

When they stand properly Oikawa immediately looked up. Iwaizumi watch her curiously before asking. "Why are you looking up."

"I want to cry.. but that will ruin my make up so I have to stop my tears at all cost!" She said with cracking voice that made him laugh at her.

On their way back to others the two saw Miyu and Sara. Oikawa smiled and them and waved her hand.

"Yahoo~" she greets them happily but Miyu run to her and protectively block her from Iwaizumi.

"What did you do? Oikawa senpai did he make you make cry again?" Miyu said panicking

"Miyu chan no, we just talked" she said to calm her.

"Oh okay.. let's go" she said while smiling and push her to walk ahead and glare at Iwaizumi.

"I got my eyes on you Iwaizumi san. If you ever make her cry again I have my brother-in-law's number on my speed dial, he will come and get you" she threatened.

When they went back to their other classmates to prepare for the ceremony Oikawa keep on checking her wristwatch for the time.

Today is also Shiratorizawa's graduation ceremony. She remember complaining to Ushijima about the _coincidence_ then after that they just let it go but her plan is to go to Shiratorizawa after their program ends to see him graduate.

After the speech of the vice principal and officially closing the program her mom quickly told her to pose for picture with them and her high school friends. She did it so fast and took the graduation bouquet from her mom. She asked her to prepare two for her and for Ushijima.

"I'll meet you later!" She said and run to Shiratorizawa. She can hear her mom calling her but she really wants to see Ushijima now.

She saw a lot of her batch mates on the way and some are from Shiratorizawa but before she even make it to the intersection she saw Ushijima running towards her, also holding a graduation bouquet but bigger.

"Ushiwaka!" "Tooru chan!" They both called.

"Congratulations!" They both said to each other and offer the bouquet.

She can't help but to laugh at them. "We sync—"

Before she even get to finish her sentence Ushijima wrap her arm around her waist and pull her closer to kiss her.

 _How bold of you Ushiwaka._ She thought.

Oikawa wrap her arms around his neck and return the kiss.

👑👑👑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this 😢❤
> 
> Tysm for reading!  
> Until next time 🤗


End file.
